Just Like a Tattoo
by xWishingDust
Summary: Kurt finds out who his soul mate is, will it change his life? After all, he already has a boyfriend. A new teacher starts at McKinley and has no idea what he's set himself up for. Karofsky gets a surprise that might ruin his reputation. Sebastian, a new student, has a slight obsession with Kurt. How far will he take that obsession? Rated M for mentions of violence, sex & drug use.
1. The Name's Revealed

**Title: Just Like a Tattoo.  
Characters: Kurt, Blaine, Chandler, Sebastian, Mercedes, Karofsky, Finn and Rachel. Others may be mentioned or make brief appearances.  
Rating: "M" for later chapters.  
Summary: After Kurt finds out who his soul mate is, will it change his life? After all, he already has a boyfriend. A new teacher starts at McKinley and has no idea what he's set himself up for. Karofsky gets a surprise that might ruin his reputation. Sebastian has a slight obsession with Kurt. How far will he take that obsession?  
Warning(s): Mentions of self-harm, drug taking, sex and abuse. Strong insults.  
****Author's Note: I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors. English is unfortunately not my first language so there may be some mistakes. I'm studying the language though, so I am getting better (hooray!). Also, the English I'm learning is British English so I'm sorry if I mess up and something doesn't sound so American-like. Please enjoy and review, if you wouldn't mind! :) AU!**

* * *

_Chapter 1_**:**

**"**_The Name's Revealed_**"**

* * *

**O**n a teenager's seventeenth birthday they receive something in the post. This "something" will apparently change their lives forever. It's their birth certificate. Everyone receieves this certificate on their birthday because it contains an important piece of information. This document contains the name of your soul mate. Everyone's soul mate is decided on the very same day of their birth so it can be written on the document immediately. These documents are hidden away until the person they are about is old enough to view them. Soul mates are the people you are destined to spend the rest of your life with. To love, take care of, protect and be with until the end of days. They are supposed to be your everything - complete you. According to legends that have spread around the country, as soon as you find out the name of your mate, you will feel half empty until you find them. Also, that every relationship you enter with someone who isn't your mate will be doomed to fail. Crash and burn. How great. To remind people of this, it's the law that on that birthday after you've found out your soul mate's name, you have to get their name inked onto your wrists to remind you who you belong to. Kurt Hummel didn't believe in all of that though. He thought soul mates were rubbish. Yeah, sure, he'd follow through with the process, but only because it was the law. He didn't want to and he certainly wasn't happy about it.

Kurt has had quite a hard life. Well, he's still having one thanks to the amazing place that is high school. His entire life he's been playing the role of the high school underdog and glee club loser. He's the only 'out' gay kid in his small minded hometown Lima, Ohio, and that certainly isn't helping him in school. He's gay, a countertenor, addicted to fashion (sometimes even female fashion since he believes that fashion has no gender) and he's the main bullying target of one of the most homophobic and popular jocks in the school: Dave Karofsky. What a great life. He gets by though knowing that he's superior to them and will one day be in the great New York City on Broadway and also hopefully in the fashion business also. He actually has dreams. He doesn't want to be one of those people who drop everything to go and search for their soul mate only to end up all alone with a dozen cats or birds. Kurt is more than happy with his current boyfriend, Chandler. He doesn't need a soul mate. Both had promised each other that it wouldn't matter if they weren't each other's soul mate, or who their soul mate was; they'd always be together because they were in love. Well, falling in love at least.

Kurt was anxious though. He just didn't want the name of one Dave Karofsky to appear on the page, or any of his no-brained-sheep-like-minions for that matter. They certainly were not getting inked onto Kurt's wrist. Only over his dead, well dressed, body. Also, he was worried if the person was someone he or Chandler actually already knew. Wow that would be super awkward. If he was lucky enough, this person would be on the other side of the world with no idea how to speak English so they wouldn't dare looking for him.

This was it. The waiting and wondering would finally be over in roughly five minutes. Today was Kurt Elizabeth Hummel's seventeenth birthday and the certificate was due to arrive in five short minutes. _Great_. Kurt was currently sitting on a chair that was facing the front door of his house. He had been sitting there for almost an hour. Carole and Burt were out on a date and Finn was at Rachel's house helping her to find a way to convince Mr Shuester that they should perform a more glamorous number at their next competition. Or at least that's what Kurt thought they were doing. He didn't really listen to what Rachel was ranting about, he was too busy imagining shoving a sock into her mouth and beating her with a DKNY purse.

Kurt glanced up at the clock that was to his right hanging on the wall. 10, 9, 8, 7..._ "Oh Gaga, come on already!" _Kurt thought to himself as he slowly started to rise off the chair. His feet, which were hidden in a pair of the newest, beautiful, Dr Martens, were now practically making holes in the floor and his hands were clinging to the seat. 3, 2, 1... Now! Kurt pushed himself up and ran to the door. Just as he got there, in came the white envenlope. He wasted no time in snatching it from the hands which were posting it and ran to his room downstairs. Even though he was alone in the whole house, his room seemed like the perfect place to be to open this.

Kurt practically tore the envelope open and unfolded the fancy paper as soon as he slammed the door shut. Walking over to his vanity where his iPhone and skin care products were currently laying, he scanned over the certificate and tried to find the "soul mate" section. Once his mini-journey was complete, he sat down on the chair in front and turned his body to face the mirror, his head never leaving it's position so he was still reading the document. There it was.

"Full name: Kurt Elizabeth Hummel.  
Date of birth: May 27, 1993. 18:07 P.M.  
Parents: Burt Hummel. Elizabeth Hummel.  
**Soul mate: Blaine Anderson**."

_Blaine Anderson._

Who?

_"Pretty name though," _Kurt thought. This is the name that will be tattooed on him overnight when he's sleeping. That's always how the process goes. You go to sleep and wake up with a tattoo. A painful tattoo as well, apparently. Oh joy.

"Who do I tell first?" Kurt asked himself. "Dad?.. No, he'll just give me an unnecessary pat on the back and a weird speech and he'll tell Carole who'll also give me a speech. Chandler? Gaga no! I can't just phone him and be like _'Hey babe, I found out the name of my soul mate. It's not you. See you later!', _it'd be awkward... Mercedes it is then!"

After quite a long debate with himself, Kurt grabbed the phone off of his vanity and called Mercedes' number. She was his best friend. She was the first one he came out to and has always stuck with him and helped him get through all of the hard times, especially his father's heart attack which happened at the start of the year. Mercedes never judged him and she was there to listen. Also, she was a fellow member of their high school, William McKinley High School's, glee club - The New Directions. Both of them were divas and proud. Even though they were quite different, they made everything work. A few seconds of the chorus of "R.E.S.P.E.C.T." played and that all too familiar voice flowed throught the speaker which instantly brought a smile to Kurt's face.

"Hey white boo, happy birthday hun!" Mercedes cheerfully greeted.  
"Hey 'Cedes. Thanks. Listen, I wanted to call and say that I've found out the name of my soul mate... It's definitely a guy." Kurt replied, his voice getting a little shaky towards the end of the sentence. He didn't know why he doubted it.  
"What? You didn't think it would be. Come on now! What's the lucky guy's name then?" She asked. Her sass instantly kicked in. Something Kurt loved about her.  
"Knowing my luck Mercedes, I'm just happy it's not the creepy guy from the Lima Bean who thinks that it's acceptable to wear socks and sandals at the same time coming into work. Anyway, it's Blaine. Blaine Anderson. Know him?" Kurt inquired. He didn't know why, the short question just slipped through his lips without warning.  
"Nah-uh. But I'm happy for ya boo. Imma search him, see if I can Facebook stalk him later."  
"Yeah, you do that 'Cedes." He said in a mocking tone, "Just don't send any messages saying that you have a friend who's his soul mate. I know you girl. I'm not on the market anymore, I have a man."  
"Whaaaat?" She asked him, a little chuckle slipping through her words. "I would never do that hunny. I know, I know. I'm just glad you're finally happy."  
Kurt snorted. "Okay. Sure. Whatever. Me too 'Cedes, me too."

They spent about an hour on the phone talking before the gang got back home. Finn came bursting through the door first and both Burt and Carole came in half an hour or so later. Kurt told them about it and, as he expected, they all gave him an "I'm proud" speech. Finn on the other hand attempted to pull Kurt into a big bear hug. He quickly retreated though after receieving one of Kurt's more serious bitch glares he only puts on during special occasions. Mostly all of them to do with Finn. They seemed to forget all about Chandler then. Kurt had to remind them that he was already taken.

As the night rolled on, Kurt began to get tired. He was the second person of the house to go to bed. Tomorrow morning everything will be different for him. He'd have a stranger's name tattooed onto his wrists. Obviously he was going to borrow some make-up from Mercedes and cover it up, or just wear one of his in-season sweaters to make everything go back to normal.

* * *

The morning finally came and Kurt woke up to a sharp burning pain in his wrists. There were white bandages around them both. He decided to see what it looked like so he slowly peeled them off. There it was again. That name. Proving that this wasn't a dream. Written in black, bold ink:

Left wrist: **Blaine**. Right wrist: **Anderson**.

He was still worried about Chandler. Would he still want him after he's been branded with another man's name. After all, Chandler isn't going to be seventeen for another month so his wrists are clear. Kurt's once perfect and blank porcelain-like skin was now tainted with the name of his "soul mate". The very thing he didn't believe in. _Oh great._

How could things get any worse?

Oh he had no idea...

* * *

**A/N: Since the character of Kurt is supposed to be 19 or something now, this story is not based in 2012. I hope you guys liked it. Please do review, this is my first Glee fanfiction. :) This is going to have at least 10+ chapters so please do check back. I do hope to do regular updates but I'm currently on my summer holidays so I might be going away for a week very soon. Thank you for reading!**


	2. New Kid On The Block

**A/N: Just a quick chapter. I know this one isn't that fabulous but I just had a random idea on how to introduce Sebastian, this is it. I'll edit it later to make it longer and better, but for now this is it. Please review! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

_Chapter 2_**:**

**"**_New Kid On The Block_**"**

* * *

Here they were at last. Lima, Ohio. The Smythe family had moved from Washington DC to Lima to get away from the crowds. Well, Shaun and Sabrina wanted to. Sebastian, on the other hand, loved it there. He loved the wonderful fact that no one really cared who you were or what you were doing; you were just another face. He could go where he wanted to and hold hands with whoever he wanted to and people would turn a blind eye immediately because they simply didn't care. However, in a town much like Lima, there will be no turning of the heads - only long and piercing stares from strangers. There was another reason why they moved: Sebastian got expelled from three different high schools and no others would accept him. All for the same repetative reasons: caught smoking, doing drugs, having sex in the boys' bathroom as well as outside, verbally abusing teachers, skipping class. You name it, he's probably done it. He's also strangely proud of it, even if he has been held back a year or two. At least it got him a reputation, eh? No longer a nobody. He called it "acting out because of seven years of crap". At the age of eleven, Sebastian came out to his parents. They didn't take too kindly to the fact that their only son was gay. Sebastian distinctly remembers hearing the words "fag", "freak of nature", "ass-rimmer" and "freak" leave the tip of his father's tongue. His mother, however, never said a word. She stayed silent and a week later pretended it never happened. They're not accepting at all. When he turned seventeen and was inked with the name of another boy, his father lost it. He became abusive towards him and a few months later, when Sebastian had had enough, he ran into the bathroom, grabbed a razor blade from the cupboard and cut both of his wrists. He mutilated them so much that the name on them was no longer readable. They now seem to only be random lines and dots. He was found bleeding on the floor by his mother. As always, his father couldn't care less but his mother called an ambulance and he was indeed rushed to hospital. He was in there for a week and had to see a therapist for a month. After that, he became a different person. A cold person. One that couldn't give a damn about anything. One that lives for one night stands, alcohol and cigarettes. The bad boy that constantly wears a smirk and tries to hit on random people. What a life.

Their car came to a stop. Sebastian pulled out the earphones he had in and put his music on pause to see why. What caught his gaze was a huge black gate which was currently opening. As they retreated with a groan-like noise that was even audible from inside their car, the Smythe's car slowly meandered through and halted once again in front of the building. It was a red-bricked, very large building with vines climbing the left side. The vines seemed to cascade at the top though. The first things that really grabbed Sebastian's attention were the many windows which were defined by the white colour of the frames. The bricks of the building seemed to have browned and chipped over time because the house looked old. Standing alone, isolated by grass and shrubbery. It looked quite beautiful though. The family got out of the car. Shaun and Sabrina met each other at the front of the car, Sebastian just stood holding his phone in one hand, his earpieces in the other and leaning back against the door of the car he just got out of with the same expression on his face he had on two minutes ago.

"Welcome to our new home!" Shaun declared, wrapping his hand around his wife's waist. She responded by turning slightly towards her husband and rested her hand on his chest.  
"You could have got somewhere less fucking ancient." Sebastian commented, strolling over to his parents, heading a few paces in front of them. He shoved the contents of his hands into his pockets.  
"Sebbie!" His mother exclaimed, glaring at him, withdrawing her hand from her husband.  
"Why you..." Shaun began, unable to finish as Sebastian was already heading to the front door of their new abode. "Hey! You come back here and wait for the moving van! You're helping us carry the boxes in!"  
"Screw that!" The boy yelled back, still confidently walking until he got to the door. He harshly pressed his key into the lock, pushed the door open and headed straight upstairs. Not bothering to take in the new scenery, he dashed to find the room that was the biggest and most far away from downstairs as possible. He pretty much had a good idea which room his parents would chose, so he wanted to be as far away from them as possible so he could sneak boys in and out at night time and so they couldn't smell the smoke.

* * *

Once he found the perfect room, he waited for one of the workers of the moving company to bring in his bed. After a while of waiting, he had his bed and immediately collapsed onto it. Reaching into his pocked his pulled out his phone and earpieces, carelessly threw them to the floor, reached into his other pocked and pulled out a cigarette box and lighter. Gripping the cigarette he wanted, he lit it and brought it to his lips. Sucking the drug into his mouth, he cherished every second and exhaled the ghostly smoke which made swirls in the air. Falling backwards, his head now resting on his pillow, he continued this cycle until the cigarette was finished with. He extinguished it on the floor and fell asleep. Tomorrow he would start his first day at McKinley._ "School, fan-fuckin'-tastic"_, he thought.


	3. Thanks For The Memories

**A/N: Here's a little chapter exploring Burt and Carole. There's going to be one more to introduce Blaine into this story, then the whole plot begins with the drama and... Other stuff! Yay! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_**"**Thanks For The Memories_**"**

* * *

Burt thought back over Kurt's life. He couldn't help it. As soon as a teenager finds out the name of their soul mate they are considered an adult. Burt no longer had his baby boy Kurt. When Finn had turned seventeen, Carole was crying like a mad woman for days constantly bringing up points of Finn's childhood. Now he understood why. That was the first thing he learned about Carole actually; when she gets emotional, she gets _emotional_. Although, it was one of the things he loved about her. They had met when she had brought her car into Burt's garage to be fixed on a cold, dark, Saturday winter morning. They got talking and learned of each other's personalities and pasts whilst happily gulping down hot chocolate. Burt's wife, Elizabeth, had died when Kurt was eight years old. She had been suffering from breast cancer and unfortunately lost the fight. Burt was left heartbroken but had to be strong for Kurt's sake. He couldn't break down. He couldn't be an emotional wreck and let Kurt go through his pain alone. He thought that he never would love again; util he met this angel called Carole.

Carole had been married before also. She was married to a soldier named Carl, who was killed in battle when she was four months pregnant with Finn. She had always wanted someone to love both her and her son equally, but the men she had met weren't good enough or didn't fit the father role properly. Burt was different. He had a strong son who stood up for himself and he, himself, was very sweet and caring with her and Finn. He was her knight-in-shining-armour and Finn's first father, in a way.

The couple dated for about two years and got married on Christmas day in Hawaii. The wedding was planned by the then thirteen-year-old Kurt who had admitted to having dozens of wedding magazines stuffed under his bed. He was assisted by Finn who was fourteen at the time. Finn was, of course, forbidden by Kurt to make any big decisions. He was put in charge of napkins and ice. It was a beautiful ceremony. The aisle was covered with scattered flower petals that were all different shapes, sizes and colours. Flower pots were placed all over the venue, especially on both sides of the aisle, which housed pink and yellow roses. Sweet violin music was playing in the air and the stained glass windows nearly reflected onto the wooden floor like the moon on the sea when the the beams of sunlight shone through. It was one of the best days of Carole and Burt's life. The day they would connect the Hummels and the Hudsons to become one big family. It was perfect.

They were Kurt's inspiration in a way. They proved you didn't need a soul mate to be happy in a relationship. After all, Carl was Carole's and Elizabeth was Burt's. Carole and Burt were the most perfect couple in the eyes of Kurt. People would certainly talk that a "proper marriage" (one between soul mates) wasn't taking place, but they were still happy that these two broken souls were now becoming whole again. Proof that there is still some hope left in the world. It's not a soul mate that makes you happy - it's a person. True that different people's bodies react differently to finding soul mates, but love is bigger than fate. Love is love.

Many days flew from Burt's memory as he sat at the kitchen table and nursed a cup of coffee that was going cold. The day that Kurt said his first words, took his first steps, Kurt's coming out announcement and Kurt's first football game. The best one was when he had held that gorgeous baby for the first time and was greeted by the infant's glasz eyes. He thought he couldn't get any more perfect, but he's constantly being proven wrong every single day as Kurt grows and changes for the better. He will always be that calm blue-eyed little baby he held in the hospital, seventeen or not. Forever. He would always be there to support his choices in life and that was a promise he was willing to keep until he was buried six feet underground.

* * *

Meeting your soul mate is a always different experience for different people. There have been reports of people fainting, running away, etc. but it's not that person's fault. It's all to do with chemicals. Your bodies are designed to act a certain way towards your soul mate. Every person has their own reaction. Some have the desire to pounce on them and kiss their face until it's pure purple, others want to pull them into a closet and have sex with them right then and there and some just want to go out on a date to get to know their suitor. The way the human body works is amazing. It's amazing that we can be all so similar, but all so different. Weird.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Please review! :)**


	4. Starting Anew

**A/N: I know there isn't much to this chapter but I wanted a quick and easy way to introduce Blaine into this. I'm going to make it so we find out more about Blaine and his past as the story goes on. I didn't want to reveal everything right here and now.**

* * *

_Chapter 4_**:**

**"**_Starting Anew_**"**

* * *

Today was the day. First day of school. How exciting. Blaine was unwillingly awoken by the annoying and repetative sound of his alarm clock at half past six in the morning. Groaning, he gripped onto the blanket tighter and sank his face into his pillow until about the tenth beep, then he reached over and felt around for the annoying device. It was his birthday for crying out loud and he was spending it going into school? How sad. Yeah, yeah, he was an adult now but people still want to have some freakin' rest in the morning. After he had successfully located the alarm clock, he lifted it up and turned to lay on his back with the alarm clock in his hands hovering inches just above his face. He stopped the alarm and threw it to the floor and put both of his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling for a while. He hadn't had quite a good week previously. Yet another major argument with his father, moving into a new apartment in a new city, his brother going through -_ yet another_ - divorce, having a huge break-up with his (ex) long term boyfriend, Greg. He missed his old life back in LA but now he was stuck in Lima, Ohio. _Things were going great for one Blaine Anderson._

His train of thought was thrown off track as he heard his phone vibrate on the night-stand beside him. Blaine reached for it.  
_3 missed calls. 14 texts.  
_All from the same number. Greg's. His hand gripped tightly around the phone out of anger. He couldn't believe that he had the audacity to contact him after what he had done. Blaine had found out that Greg had cheated on him with a stranger during a night out at Lima's gay club, Scandals. Greg kept trying to win Blaine back by claiming it was just a stupid and drunken mistake, but Blaine was still adamant that he wouldn't dare touch Greg again. Blaine told Greg never to speak to him again and here he was, receiving texts and phone calls from the one man he never wanted to see ever again. Things weren't working out in their relationship anyway. Greg was two years older than Blaine and was quite a contradicting and condescending person. He always had been. Blaine would know - they met when they were thirteen. They were best friends, then each other's crushes, then each other's boyfriends. Now they were just strangers with memories and Blaine was still hurt and heartbroken. He didn't want to be, but he was in love with this man. The jerk who broke him.

Reluctantly, he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom to get ready. Afterwards, he got dressed in his normal outfit for this occasion: a white shirt, red bowtie, long sleeved sweater, black trousers and black shoes. Heading into the kitchen, he decided to skip breakfast and just sat at the table there with his head in his hands. Whenever he had to go by a name, he wouldn't use his own. Well, he would but a different version of it. He would never tell people his first name and went by a fragment of his surname: Anders. "Anders" was who he was referred to as. He did it because he didn't want to come face to face with a soul mate of his. He had been searching for his soul mate for quite a long time. After all, he found out who it was when he was seventeen. He just turned twenty-two. Five years of looking with no luck whatsoever. True, he was a hopeless romantic but the fact that the majority of his friends had found theirs already and he had no luck kind of shot the idea of love down a bit for him. He couldn't find the man he was supposed to spend forever with. Whoever this "_Kurt Hummel_" was, he definitely wasn't anywhere near Blaine right now. Otherwise Blaine would've felt it.

He grabbed his personal US History textbook that his new boss gave to him and grabbed his ID card that the school had given him when he was accepted. He placed it in a pocket of his leather styled bag and headed for the door. Before he opened it, he pressed his forehead against it; not sure whether or not he should do this. He had a strange feeling something wasn't right. "Come on Anders, for God's sake don't be a jerk right now!" He muttered to himself under his breath. He took a deep breath, opened the door and walked into the hall. Locking the door behind him, he headed for the elevator and out into his car.

For the rest of the day, he won't be Blaine with all of the problems. He'd be Mr Anders, teacher of US History._ Fantastic._

Little did he know the day would be a little more difficult than he had originally thought.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please do review, it means so much to me! :)**


	5. And So It Begins

**A/N: And so it begins... Now the characters are being thrown together. Let the fun and drama commence!**

* * *

_Chapter 5**:**_

_**"**And So It Begins**"**_

* * *

Kurt got out of his car after he parked it in the car park of McKinley. He was humming "_Defying Gravity_" to himself, strutting along to the front of the school. There was still about fifteen minutes to classes so the grounds were quite quite and empty. He was dressed in clingy pale purple v-neck t-shirt, black tight skinny jeans, grey Dr Martens and a black beanie hat. He was clutching his shoulder bag which was draped over his shoulder close to his body walking with his head up high and his famous "_Kurt swagger_".

"Hey Kurtie!" a familiar voice broke him out of his confident stride. He stopped and looked to the left, where the voice seemed to be coming from, and set eyes upon his boyfriend. Chandler was waving at him with a huge smile on his face nearly bouncing up and down. Kurt had told him about the soul mate thing the night before and Chandler didn't seem at all moody or upset. He was just his normal, happy, excited self. The same as he is this morning. Kurt began walking again but this time towards his lover, picking up the pace, waving back. Chandler was running towards him with a goofy grin on his face, still waving. They met in the middle and Chandler lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his boyfriends neck, pulling him into a close and tight hug. Luckily for them, there were no jocks around since there was a before-school-football-practice thing going on and they were the only ones who would dare to throw people into the dumpsters, so they wouldn't get punished for showing affection or for being "homos". After a few beats, Kurt hugged Chandler back, giggling quite softly and breathing in Chandler's sweet cologne. He was happy he hadn't lost him. Normally he wouldn't let people touch him. _He_ was the only exception.

"Chandler." Kurt greeted in reply to his boyfriend's hello. He grinned with content and pulled out of the hug, looking at his boyfriend in the eyes. "I missed you." He added sweetly.  
"I missed you too, Kurtie-pie." Chandler responded, tapping Kurt's nose with his index finger lightly before copying Kurt's giggle. The dirty blond haired boy grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled the brunette over to where he was sitting on the wall previously. He handed Kurt a cup of grande non-fat mocha from the Lima Bean. "I got this for you." Kurt smiled gratefully and accepted the cup with his free hand. It was still piping hot.  
"Aww, you know my coffee order?" Kurt asked and took his first sip. It was heavenly.  
"Well duh." Chandler said in return, smirking which made Kurt giggle even more. He was now sipping from his own with his own free hand. They sat down, not letting go of each other. They sat in a comfortable silence for about a minute.  
"Are you ready for the new year, hun?" The blond inquired, trying to strike up a conversation.  
"Another year of homophobes, small minded jocks, being slammed into lockers and slushies. _Can't wait_!"  
"Come on babe, don't think of it that way. Just remember that they are going to be working for you some day. You can get revenge then."  
Kurt pondered that thought for a moment. Oh if that could someday happen, he would definitely seize all opportunities to make them pay. He'd be the boss from hell. Now that sounds like fun. _"I'd make them wear horrendous uniforms... Striped shirts with polka dot pants and bright yellow shoes..."_ Kurt thought to himself._ "Ooh, ooh, and maybe a pink tie! I can definitely- oh wait, he's still talking." _He was disturbed when he noticed Chandler was still talking to him.  
"... his name's Sebastian or something."  
"Sorry, what?" The glasz eyed boy asked, leaning forward slightly and blinking repeatedly trying to look innocent.  
"New kid in our class. His name's Sebastian. He's going to be with us in a few subjects this year." He replied.  
"Oh. Right. Cool." He swirled the last bit of coffee in his cup around before finishing it. He threw it into a near by trash can and sat down once again on the wall next to Chandler. Their hands interlaced and they began talking once again.

* * *

Sebastian had to be escorted into school by his mom because, as usual, his dad didn't trust him. He was slumped in the front passenger seat of his mom's car. His feet were pressed up against the dash board, his ass at the edge of the seat and he had arranged his seat belt so the bottom part was around his waist, but the strap that was supposed to cross the top half of his body was behind him. Once again, he was listening to his music which was drowning out his mother's pointless words. He knew what they were. She gave him the same speech every single damn time. The "don't get kicked out or into trouble on your first day" speech. It came to the point where Sebastian almost wanted to punch her and scream at her for saying it yet again. He wasn't a kid any more. He was eighteen for crying out loud, yet he was being treated like a toddler. As the car finally parked outside the school, he immediately shoved his iPod into his bag and dashed out the door, ignoring his mother's comments, he walked away. His mother got out of the car too and called over to him. "Sebbie, behave for once!" The only response she got was her son still walking away flipping her the middle finger as he walked. The brunette boy pushed through the crowd.

A few minutes later, Sebastian had found a few people he actually new - sort of. They were either people he met who were friends of those he knew back in his old school, or just knew him from stories or seeing him around the city. He was quite known for his reputation already since the word was getting out that he had gotten expelled from Dalton. Dalton was known for being very strict and could sort boys like Sebastian out no problem. They massively failed with him though.

"What you did, man... It was epic." Wes praised him as he hit him playfully on the arm.  
"Well thank you, Wes, but I must say, I couldn't have done it without my good ol' friend Jeff." He glanced over at another boy, Nick, who was smiling proudly. Nick was Jeff's boyfriend of three months. Sebastian was quite surprised. Jeff was known for being quite a slutty person. From one guy to another. This was the longest relationship he had seen Jeff in. He kind of missed having his wing man at the clubs though.  
"What can I say? My little teddy bear is a master with a match." Nick chimed in gleefully. Okay, now Seb wanted to throw up.  
"Drop the gay face_ lover boy_ act before I hurl." This earned a chuckle or two from the group and a pout-ish face from Nick.

He was pretty sure Nick had just replied to his remark but his attention was else where right now. He scanned through the sea of fellow students. He wasn't used to seeing people look so individual. Students at Dalton had to wear matching uniforms but here people were free to wear whatever their wanted. Sebastian always went for clothes that showed off his body. Today he chose a short sleeved white t-shirt and red jeans accompanied by some black converses. His arm muscles were perfectly showcased and so were his abs. His eyes landed upon a certain boy by the wall many feet away from where he and his group were standing. The boy was unusual to say the least. Sebastian noticed this boy's fashion sense. _"God, he's just teasing people with those jeans. They compliment his gorgeous ass perfectly. And those legs. Oh man, those long, long legs. That pure white skin. If I could just lick..." _He was snapped out of it by a punch in the arm. Wes. Apparently he was drooling slightly. No surprise, that boy was sex on legs. He seemed to be getting quite friendly with the other kid he was with, but who cares? Sebastian was going to make that sex kitten his. No matter what.

* * *

Blaine was already sat in his classroom. He was told he should come in early, set his classroom up and get settled into his new surroundings, then go and see Principal Figgins. He had a meeting with the principal in two minutes since he didn't have any classes this morning. Blaine was sat at his wooden desk that was placed at the front of the classroom in front of the whiteboard. On it lay necessary things for his classes: His laptop, pen, notebook, textbooks and teacher planners as well as other things. He liked to be a tidy person so he spent the last few moments just scanning the classroom to search for imperfections. He couldn't find any. The classroom looked abandoned and (surprisingly) quite sterile. He stared at the clock on the wall. Deciding it would be best to make a good impression and not be late, Blaine left his classroom and headed straight to Principal Figgins' office. He was allowed in as soon as he arrived there.

"Ah! Mr Anders, please have a seat." Principal Figgins gestured towards one of the chairs that was in front of his desk. His office did look quite fancy, but the clear glass wall that was behind Blaine ruined it. The noise and view was distracting. Blaine sat down and smiled warmly.  
"Principal Figgins." He nodded his head.  
"So Mr Anders, are you ready for your first day here at McKinley?" Figgins asked, entwining his own fingers together and placing his joined hands on the desk in front of him, returning his smile.  
"Sure. I'm a little nervous I suppose but it's a good nervous. I just want the students to like me..." Blaine replied.  
"I understand. But I've looked at your references and you're a good teacher, Mr Anders. These children need all the help they can get. Only last Friday at the football game they tried to spell out "GO TEAM" and they spelled out "TO GAME". I know you're not an English teacher but still... Every little helps."  
Blaine's mouth formed the shape of an 'O'. There was an awkward silence for about a minute. Blaine raised his eyebrows and sighed. "So... Would there be anything else?" He asked.  
"Nope. I just wanted to make sure you were all right on your first day. Go Titans!" Figgins replied, throwing a fist half way in the air celebrating. Blaine just lifted himself off of the chair, nodding and left.

He had this weird feeling that today wasn't going to be all right.

* * *

**A/N: I know I sort of stole a quote from the show, which I don't own, but I couldn't personally think of anything that Figgins would say in that situation. I know, I'm dumb. *Sad face*. Thanks for reading though! Please review! :)**


	6. First Impressions

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I know I originally promised that I'd be updating everyday... But that's not really an option right now. My computer's broken and I'm currently using my aunt's for a few days. I will be updating everyday (hopefully) until I have to give it back. My own new computer arrives in roughly two weeks or less, but even then I might not get a new chapter up every day. ****I'm also working on another fanfiction with one of my friends. I will be working on both this and that. It's another Glee one with Blaine, Kurt and Sebastian as well as a few other characters. Please do look out for it. **I'm not abandoning this story, don't worry! Thanks for understanding guys! :)

**WARNING: Derogatory language.**

**I'm quite sick right now and I decided to try and get a new chapter up for you guys. Tell me what you think (please view author's note at the bottom).**

* * *

_Chapter 6**:**_

**"**_First Impressions_**"**

* * *

Lunch time was over and Mr Anders' fist class was about to begin. He had been sat at his desk twidling his fingers for the past twenty-or-so-minutes. "Nervous" wouldn't even cover what he was feeling right now, he couldn't even explain it. It was a new feeling. Almost as if there was a knot in his stomach and in his heart. Ignoring it, he decided to get the class register opened up on his laptop so he can start straight away and learn a few names.

The grounds of McKinley were clearing. Students were rushing through corridors and flooding into classrooms like they were prey running away from its predator. Most would guess it wasn't because they were eager to get to class, but rather they just didn't want to end up at the front of the class where the teacher would constantly ask them to answer questions. "The nerd row" as it's more commonly known. After all, whichever seat they were in on their first day back was the seat they'd be in for the rest of the year.

**_- Rebecca Hanson_**  
**_- Gareth Henders_**  
**_- Finn Hudson_**  
**_- Kurt Hummel_**  
**_- Ja.._.-**_ Wait, what?_

Blaine's eyes darted back up to the previous name on the screen. He re-read it over and over. Kurt Hummel. _The_ Kurt Hummel? It can't be. No way. He lifted his sweater's sleeve up enough to read the first name on his left wrist. Kurt. He pulled it back down again and inhaled deeply before unveiling the opposite. Hummel. Pulling down the other sleeve, he exhaled. He could hear students' voices parading down the corridor. His eyes instinctively went back to that name. _"Please God don't let it be a student. It can't be him!" _Blaine thought to himself before looking up and noticing that the students were already entering the class, some already in their seats. He was quite surprised to see that some of the girls of the class were closer to the front with their heads in their hands and staring at him with what seemed to be stars in their eyes. It was slightly awkward but with this school's history of bullying and homophobia, he wasn't going to reveal his sexuality any time soon. Especially if Kurt was really going to be in his class. That would just make things awkward.

* * *

_Oh my God. Oh my... That's definitely him. It has to be. _Something went off inside Blaine. It was as if an alarm was blazing in his heart. A boy walked into the classroom. A beautiful boy. A boy with brunette hair, pink lips and gorgeous diamond like eyes. Blaine felt like his insides were on fire. He couldn't look away. This boy was an angel. His feelings completely overwhelmed him as his eyes followed the boy to where he sat, two row from the back. He felt strangely complete and had the urge to push the kids out of the way, grab _him_ and kiss him into oblivion. Coughing to clear his throat twice, he reluctantly pulled his gaze away from this angel and scanned the class to see the other students. The girls had smiles on their faces and the boys' expressions were either symbolizing boredom or unreadable. He wasn't quite comfortable with the female attention. During his highschool years when he was finding out who he was, he was classed as a dork. Hell, he had the fashion sense he had now back then. He still gelled his hair back with almost a pot full of gel, just like the way he had styled it today as well. He constantly wanted to look professional when in public so he gelled it all to tame his wild dark-brunette curls. He was wearing a bow tie for crying out loud.

"Right. Hi. Nice to see you guys." Blaine greeted the crowd. Like a magnet was pulling them, his eyes went back to the boy that captured his heart a few seconds ago. "Mr Anderso-... Anders... Mr Anders... That's me... Hi..." He stammered out, giving one wave of his hand on the final word. _'Oh, smooth. Very smooth.' _Clearing his throat once again, he stood up and began his lesson. "I'm your new US History teacher this year. This is indeed my first time teaching. Ever. So I hope you guys will go easy on me." He said, adding in a nervous chuckle. "I'm looking forward to working with you guys."  
"How old are you, sir?" A female voice inquired. Blaine located the source of the voice and noticed it came from a long, curly haired blonde girl one row from the front. She had on striking red lipstick and a crap load of eye liner. He faked a smile and replied.  
"I'm twenty-two."  
"Wow. You don't look it. You age well." She commented in a flirtatious tone, lifting her pen to her mouth. She bit the top and twisted it from side to side, not breaking her eye contact with the teacher.  
"Yes. Well. Thanks. Moving on," he tried to change the subject. Well, end this conversation completely more like. "This week, we will be looking at-"

He was cut off midsentence by the door of his classroom swinging open. Another boy with a hat on carrying books burst through and headed straight to an empty seat. He was quite happy with it's location. It was next to _him_. They were smiling at each other... But, not in a friendly way. In a flirty way. Oh, fantastic. This is going to be a long lesson.

* * *

Half an hour went by and Blaine could pick up on random snippets of their conversation. The angel was giggling at some of the things that that idiot was saying. _"Come on Blaine, they're your students. You shouldn't be calling them things like that." _After mentally slapping himself, he had an idea. He was going to find out a little bit about that boy without coming across as a perv.  
"Okay guys." He declared quite loudly so he could grab the attention of the class. They all looked at him, placing their pens on their desks. "I think that since this is the first day back, that's enough history for now. Let's focus on the present shall we?" He opened on the draws of his desk and pulled out a plush soccerball toy that was about the size of a tennis ball. He guessed the previous owner of this room left it here because it surely wasn't his. He stood up and walked in front of his desk. Leaning back into it, he broadcasted his plan to the class. "I'm going to throw this ball to someone. You'll each have a turn. Once you've caught it, tell me your name, age and two facts about yourself." _Great plan Anderson. At least now I can tell if he really is Kurt._

After many students' names and stuff he couldn't even remember, he found it a suitable time to throw it to the brunette boy and his_ friend_. The glasz-eyed boy easily caught it but hardly anyone turned to acknowledge him.  
"Well... My name's Kurt Hummel. I'm seventeen. I'm a countertenor-"  
"-and a fag." Chimed in a boy wearing a Letterman jacket from the very back. Karofsky, he thought his name was. Blaine was furious. He could hear him and his friend chuckling, clearly pleased with themselves. Kurt, however, didn't seemed knocked by the insult at all. It was as if he got them all the time.  
"Get out. Get out of my classroom this instant." Blaine demanded, staring coldly at the jock in question.  
"What? What did I do?" Karofsky asked, his tone seemed creepily quite mellow.  
"I will not tolerate language or behaviour like that in my classroom!" Blaine responded. The jock pushed the table forward, disturbing the stationary and books that were placed on it, and shot to his feet. Heading straight for the door, he kept his eyes locked onto Blaine's form, his lips pursed. You could hear his feet storming down the corridor. Blaine turned back to Kurt. Kurt. Oh no.  
"I'm sorry about that Kurt," apologising didn't seem enough. He wanted to sweep this boy up in his arms and whisper sweet nothings into his ear. _Student Blaine! Student!  
_"It's alright. I'm used to it." _I'm used to it. _Those words repeated themselves in Blaine's head for the rest of the day. How could anyone as angelic as Kurt be used to such vulgarity?

_'Angelic? God, you just got out of a serious relationship Anderson! You haven't even had a conversation with this kid and you're already falling head over heels in love with him? Get your shit together you moron! He's just a teenager.'_ Seventeen. After debating with himself, he remembered that Kurt was seventeen. Maybe he could find a way to see if his name is on Kurt's wrist. After all, it's not like Kurt would be suspicious. He thinks his name is Anders.

* * *

The ball landed in his hands. He couldn't really believe that he had caught it. Yes, he'd been a great kicker on the football team for one game last year but he was hopeless at anything else to do with sports. He had to tell this gorgeous new teacher his name, age and two facts. Two facts. He had to think of two impressive ones that wouldn't paint him in a bad light. _'Who are you kidding Hummel. **You** are impressive.' _Kurt mentally praised himself. Immiediately, he thought about his talents. Singing. Definitely. Not many people are countertenors nowadays. They're quite rare. He could also mention something about fashion. He was a male fashionista. "Well... My name's Kurt Hummel. I'm seventeen. I'm a countertenor-" Surprise, surprise, Karofsky had something to add.  
"-and a fag." The boy that had been harassing him for the past two years. Great. Queue the laughter and "inventive" comments from these meatheads. These neanderthals will be regretting this someday.  
"Get out. Get out of my classroom this instant." Wait... Hang on. No one's ever stood up for him before. Kurt looked back at his teacher. The beautiful, dark-haired, dark-eyed, quite short but adorable man before him had stopped this? No teacher's ever done that. Apparently Mr Anders and Karofsky had exchanged a few more words because Dave had left and Mr Anders was talking to Kurt directly.  
"I'm sorry about that Kurt." No one's ever apologised either. That weird feeling was back again. The one that Kurt had when he entered the classroom. He was crushing on the young, hot, history teacher. He felt his boyfriend's hand on his side. _"Crap. I'm melting into a puddle of goo in front of this god whilst my boyfriend is sat right beside me." _He thought to himself. He had to snap out of this. He wanted to say something to cut the conversation off then and there. "It's alright. I'm used to it." Something changed in Mr Anders' eyes. Kurt didn't know why he noticed, but he did. That warmth that was so inviting and intoxicating turned sour within seconds. Did he really care? Wow.

* * *

That creep better keep his eyes in his sockets. Chandler stared at their teacher. He noticed the funny way he was looking at his man. The same thoughts were revolving around his head all lesson. That damn teacher was gawking at his man. His jaw was practically on the floor for the majority of the afternoon. _"He was staring at Kurt, but shot down the slutty blonde girl at the start of the lesson. Okay, my gaydar is going off, major," _Chandler thought to himself. He stared lovingly at his boyfriend - **his boyfriend** - and rubbed his lower back so no one would really notice to verify the fact that Kurt was his and no one elses, secretly hoping that the history teacher would see and back off. When it was Kurt's turn to share his information and fun facts, Chandler kept his eyes on Mr Anders. The older man seemed to actually absorb what Kurt was saying. He sensed that the man actually cared about the diamond-eyed boy because no teacher had ever dared go up against Karofsky. Chandler was forgotten about during those minutes. He could practically feel the man's crush and sneaky glances piercing drowning him throughout the hour when he was trying to concentrate. _"If that perv thinks he has a chance with my man, he has another thing coming. He better stay away, or else..."_

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really sure about this chapter... Quite a bad meeting scene maybe... What do you guys think? Shall I rewrite it? I've tried it four different ways but this is the one that's closer to being worth publishing. The others are worse. Please review, I really appreciate your time guys! :) Thanks again for reading, etc.!**


	7. Regrets And Denial

**A/N: Hey guys! There's a slight sex scene in this chapter so if you don't want to read that kind of thing... Well, you were kind of warned by the rating. ;) This is my first 'graphical' sex scene I've ever written so please don't get mad at me if it sucks, I got a little uncomfortable so I kind of cut it short. ^_^ Here we go:**

* * *

_Chapter 7:_

_"Regrets And Denial"_

* * *

Dave Karofsky was pacing back and forth in his room. This was the second time he let someone tell him what to do. How could that buttboy of a teacher tell him what to do? He was changing and he didn't like it. He was the most feared jock in school for God's sakes; the one who took crap from nobody. Yet today in class he left without a fight - he had no idea why. He had turned seventeen a few days ago and that's when things started to change. He started feeling something. Like he knew his soul mate was around somewhere - somewhere close - and he didn't like it. It was one of those people who he constantly called out and threw in the dumpster. One of the people that he made their lives a living hell for just being themselves. Calling them disgusting, inhuman and other horrific derogatory terms. He couldn't be one of them. He just couldn't. He'd get harassed himself at school, no longer be the top-dog around, get slushied and get the crap beaten out of him every single fucking day at school. He just couldn't be a fairyboy like those fags in school. He was happy before being the guy that everyone wanted to please and be friends with. Now his thoughts and emotions have changed. Half of them being his old self, but the new half being full of hope and wanting to be happy... With his soul mate... A man... Oh fuck. _"No. That's enough of that crap. I'm going to fight this. We have a huge football game in a few weeks, we're bound to win. That's going to raise my popularity to a whole new level. Things are gonna be awesome, you'll see."_ Dave told himself. He stopped in his tracks and gazed out of the window for a few seconds. It was pitch black outside. The darkness of the night had claimed absolutely everything in sight. The only things visible were the randomly dotted street lamps around the street that were breaking through the darkness and the stars above. They were all beaming so bright and Dave realized he was just like a specific one of them: The star that you see is shining brightly, everyone looks at it with wonder but you just don't realize that it's already dead, you're just seeing what it was before. The luminescent moon was not visible tonight. It was just dark. He sat on his bed and stared down at his wrists, wishing that the name would just leave already. That bloody name:

_Sebastian Smythe._

* * *

Kurt was pacing back and forth in his room. It was eight in the evening and he was waiting for Chandler. It had been two days now since Mr Anders had stood up for him in class. Chandler had been acting a bit off and clingy yesterday, but today he was really sweet and back to his normal self. They had been talking and decided that they want to show each other how much they mean to each other. They were going to go all of the way this time. Tonight. After their date. He hadn't told anyone, which was quite strange since Kurt always has to tell at least one person everything, and that person would always be Mercedes. He couldn't get his teacher out of his head for some reason though. It was as if he had saved his image in his memory and the file would just randomly open to remind Kurt of how sexy he was. Kurt never has things for teachers since he hates the majority of them because they know that the students are constantly getting thrown into dumpsters by the jocks and do nothing, but Mr Anders is different... At least Kurt thinks he is. He believed he was ready for this. It might counter the whole soul mate thing. He may have already been "marked", but this would be more special and binding in a romance context. He was about to give up his virginity to a boy he loved with all of his heart... Well, the most of his heart anyway. He weirdly felt like he couldn't access part of his heart; almost as if it were locked. Starting to adjust his clothing, he stared at himself in the mirror. This would be the last time he would look in the mirror and be the innocent Kurt Hummel. The next time he would be Kurt Hummel, the boy who just had sex. A weird feeling took over most of his concentration. A very very slight feeling of dread, but he didn't know why. He ignored it though. He had to because at that moment, the door bell rang. Speeding down the stairs, trying to be quiet since the only other person home then was Finn and he had fallen asleep playing Halo or some other game on his X Box in his room over an hour ago, he answered the door to be greeted with a kiss on the cheek and a bunch of roses. After the "thank you"s, compliments on outfits and the exchange of kisses, they headed out. This was going to be a night that Kurt and Chandler would never forget.

* * *

**-(A/N: WARNING - Sex scene.)-**

Dinner had been a very romantic event for the couple. Chandler had taken Kurt to a posh Italian restaurant which you needed a lot of money to attend and hired people to serenade Kurt when they were holding hands and getting lost in each others' eyes. Kurt was ready, he kind of knew it. They were currently in Chandler's empty house, in his bedroom, kissing on the bed. Kurt was lying down and Chandler was hovering above him. The kiss was growing more heated by the second. Sliding from attacking each others' lips to letting their tongues dance together. They weren't trying to over power each other, they were just enjoying the moment and taking everything step by step. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" Mumbled Chandler after he backed away from the kiss for a few seconds to stare at Kurt in the eyes. The other boy thought about it, lifted the corners of his mouth into a slight smile and replied, "Yes."

Their jeans were now becoming too uncomfortable and incredibly tight. They stopped kissing and looked at each other with hunger and desire in their eyes. They were mentally undressing each other anyway, so why not do it now? They were going to have sex after all. Kurt worked at Chandler's shirt's buttons, smashing his mouth against his again. Chandler let need wash over him and broke away from yet another kiss and quickly slid his shirt of and let it fall to the floor. To his surprise, Kurt did the same for his shirt. Kurt didn't even stop to fold it, he just chucked it and pounced straight for Chandler's jeans. He unbuttoned them, slid them off, along with his underwear whilst Chandler once again mirrored Kurt's actions. They were both naked, Chandler on top of Kurt kissing each other with as much passion as humanly possible.

Chandler's mouth found its way to Kurt's neck and gently began kissing until he found the spot that make Kurt moan out loud. It was the most intoxicating thing Chandler had ever heard so he acted on it harder. Sucking and nibbling it, Kurt ran his hand up into Chandler's dirty blond hair, moaning and pulling him closer. "Ohhh G-god."  
Chandler smiled into his neck and allowed his hand to wonder around to find the lube he had in his night-stand's draw which he bought today. They had agreed on no condom so they could feel each other. They were both virgins and safe so they didn't see the need for it. He didn't want to rush it just yet so he grabbed Kurt's penis in one of his hands, beginning to pump him. "Oh, Kurt you're so fucking beautiful." He praised his angel like boyfriend whilst attacking his neck and collarbone again. Kurt could barely string a sentence together so he could only get out the occasional 'God' and 'Chan' in between his moans of bliss.

Kurt couldn't wait any longer. "Chand-Chandler, plea... Please. I n-need you, now." Chandler smiled and happily lubed up his fingers so he could prep his boyfriend. "Are you sure babe 'cus we ca-" he was cut off by his brunette boyfriend kissing him again.  
"I'm sure." He guided Chandler's hand towards his entrance. Chandler slipped two in under Kurt's instruction and moved them slowly at first. "Ahh. Chandler please.. Please..."  
"What do you want, baby? Tell me."  
"You. I need you in me. Now!" Kurt sounded so desperate, it turned him on so badly. His own cock now throbbing with need to be inside his boyfriend was unbearable.  
"But I haven't finished prepping you..." Kurt lunged his hand towards Chandler's cock and pumped him twice. He grabbed Chandler's hips and pulled him closer. Chandler took the hint and lubed up his cock and gently pressed it into Kurt's entrance. Kurt winced slightly at the pain but didn't care, he demanded more and more until Chandler was balls deep inside of him. Chandler began to move, going in and almost fully out. It didn't take him long to find his prostate. Kurt bit his lip as the pleasure soaked his body. "No, no, I wanna hear you scream." Chandler said seductively, so Kurt obliged. He kept hitting that magical spot that made Kurt moan like a whore and scream his name. "Oh Chandler! More, please.. I need more!"  
"K-Kurt.. God, so good."  
A sharp pain hit Kurt in his chest but it was over rided by the pleasure he was feeling. The sex was now more rough since they were both too lost in the amazing feelings they were experiencing. Chandler was slamming into Kurt so hard it made the headboard of the bed move and bang against the wall.  
"Fuck! Yes!" Kurt screamed. "Chandler, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." He moaned out. Chandler was kissing his neck again. It was all too much for him, he was going to explode.  
"Come for me baby." A moment later, Kurt had erupted all over Chandler's and his own stomach. Chandler was still pounding into him moaning his name. "Oh, I'm so close..." Then he erupted too. Kurt moaned once again at the feeling. He was being filled by his boyfriend and loved it. Chandler slid out of Kurt and rolled off of him, onto his back. "Wow.." He could manage saying as he tried to control his breathing. Both were panting like dogs that had just ran a marathon. Kurt rolled over slightly so he was resting on Chandler's chest. Chandler instantly wrapped his arm around his boyfriend and they both enjoyed coming down from their orgasm highs. "I love you."  
Kurt smiled. "I love you, too."  
That feeling came back. That sharp pain was worse. He could now tell where it was - it was in his heart. He jolted slightly and Chandler looked at him with concern written all over his face. "Baby, you okay?" He tightened his grip.  
Kurt looked up with a smile. "Yes, sweetie I'm great. Amazing actually." He nuzzled into the dirty blond haired man's chest again and they both fell asleep. Before unconsciousness claimed him, he had one thing on his mind: Mr Anders.

**-(Sex scene over)-**

* * *

Blaine was sat on his bed clutching his chest. He didn't know what the hell was going on, but he knew it wasn't a heart attack. This was a feeling he couldn't explain. It was like his heart was being torn apart. It wouldn't go away. He had been having weird feelings all day but this was just out of blue. Half an hour of pure pain and he couldn't bare it. He felt like he should be in tears but he didn't know why that feeling had occurred either. Something weird was going on... With Kurt. Kurt came into mind. God, what the hell is this going to do to him? What's wrong with Kurt?_ I have to find a way to solve this. For once and for all._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! I'm still a bit sick so I haven't been having all of my best ideas, however, the events in this are important to a later chapter. Please review! :D Thanks again!x**


	8. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:-**_

**Sorry but I don't have a new chapter for you guys, just a note. I'm sorry but I can't update for a little while. My grandfather has sadly passed away and I'm heading out of the country to go to his funeral. I can't write a good enough chapter that's worth publishing right now and I need a bit of time to clear my head and spend with my family (I know, emotional, yadda yadda); but I will be back soon. A week tops. Thanks for understanding guys, see ya in about a week. xxx**


	9. It's Destiny

**A/N; This chapter is to tie up a few lose ends and clear up a few things before I dive into the main plot points. :) Thanks for understanding about last week guys, I really appreciate your thoughts even though you don't know me; it's really sweet. :) This chapter may seem out of place but it's important. I just reread what I have written already and there were some things that I would like to touch on some more. Again, I apologize for the "lemon" scene in the last chapter. I'm new to that writing and I was fairly uncomfortable writing it but it's necessary for the story and a future event. :) I bought a new computer so I can go back to regular updates! Woop!**

* * *

_Chapter 8**:**_

_"It's Destiny"_

* * *

Blaine had always been one for romance and taking things slow. That led to one of his downfalls: his "perfect" relationship going down the toilet. Greg had been his only serious boyfriend, but Blaine wasn't ready to give him everything straight away… or after a long time… It just felt wrong every time they got close to doing that. That is why Greg went to Scandals and had a one-night stand. The news nearly destroyed Blaine at first. He was trying his hardest to go through with it, but he just couldn't sleep with him. His body went into shut down mode and it seemed like the world was ending. He didn't understand it, but it was something he now despised.

He used to believe in soul mates completely until recently. He had spent years trying to find his Kurt Hummel. He had no luck and he felt like he was just destined to never find him. However, beliefs don't just leave you. They're a huge part of you and contribute to who you were, who you are and who you become; and Blaine was a man who believed, a man who is lost and a man who will one day be happy. Little did he know pretty soon his suspicion will come to an end and he will find out in one of the most painful ways whom his Kurt is, if it was that angel in his class or someone else.

* * *

Soul mates are an important part of a person's life, whether or not someone found theirs or not. In each city, town or village there was a special person appointed to be in charge of making sure someone was paired with their perfect mate. A sorceress with the power to see into the future.

Everyone has their own set path that can never be changed since it already notes the decisions and mistakes a person makes. The future is a set point in time so she can see who is destined for who. However, if someone had a future that does not include a mate, their life is noted as useless. The tradition has lasted over a millennia and came around during a time when people viewed soul mates as everything which is why if you aren't meant to have one, you are useless. However, the sorceress does take pity on them and doesn't want them to wake up with no name every day for the rest of their lives whilst everyone around them is marked and paired so she marks them with a name of a person that is also destined to be alone. Just to keep them thinking that they have a purpose in life. It's a depressing and harsh thought but it spares them the pain of believing that the higher powers want them to be alone forever and having actual proof that they are to boot.

Everything in life happens for a reason. Someone can wake up with the name of someone that hasn't even been born yet because the future is destined. There has never been more than a six year age gap between soul mates before, but a soul mate can be any gender and from any country. That's what makes things difficult for someone to track theirs which is why the human body has developed an alarm system of sorts. If a soul mate is near, a person can feel it.

* * *

Kurt Hummel felt bad. Actually bad is an understatement. A major understatement. He felt like his heart was shattering, the sky was falling and his worst nightmares were coming to life... and maybe worse than that. He didn't know why. He had been feeling like this for the past two days. Ever since... That night. He remembered waking up and his wrist stinging like hell and he fell into a fit of depression straight after the sex happened. He was suddenly starting to believe in soul mates a little more now since he suddenly felt really guilty about doing this to his destined. _What was Blaine Anderson feeling?_ He felt like he had cheated but it was ridiculous, he had just sealed his relationship with Chandler... Didn't he?

* * *

The moment Kurt walked through the school doors, he was zapped by an alien feeling. A feeling that seemed to wash away his depression but replaced it with anxiety and... excitement? Strange. He had been avoiding Chandler ever since they had taken their relationship to the next level... Well, they had shared a few texts. He strutted straight to his locker so he could dash to Spanish class. Luckily, he had Mr Shuester as a teacher and he was one of the very few teachers that actually accepted, understood and took the time to care about him. He unlocked the dented locker which he had been catapulted into countless times and grabbed the books he required and slammed it shut as fast as he could. He spun around and was startled by what he saw. He stumbled back slightly as his panicked eyes met the emerald green ones of an Edward Cullen lookalike. The boy was wearing a smirk that he seemed to try and make look sexy but failed miserably in the eyes of Kurt. "Well hey there sexy." The boy purred. Kurt just rolled his eyes and began to retreat to class. He could hear the footsteps behind him. That creep was following him. "Ooh, I like 'em when they play hard to get, it makes the capture all the more satisfying." He stated in a seductive tone after catching up with Kurt and stepping in front of him, blocking his path. He gave a wink and bit his lip.  
"Excuse me... Please move." Kurt said, gesturing to the side with the hand which were clutching his books.  
"Wanna tell me what your name is cutie?" He asked with a grin.  
Kurt rolled his eyes and pushed past the taller brunette. "Nope."  
"Ah, come on, put a guy out of his misery. I need to know the name of the fucking hottest guy in school so I can write it all over my notebook."  
Kurt had had enough. He wasn't in the mood for this. "I'll tell you mind if you tell me yours."  
That's when the last bell rang that indicated that all students should be in classrooms by now and the ones who weren't were late. Sebastian didn't exactly want to get into trouble again so he decided to leave and spend the rest of the lesson planning a way to make this sex god his. "Trust me, you'll find out soon enough," Sebastian stopped Kurt again, gently pulled him closer to himself and whispered the final part into his ear, "you'll be screaming it later."  
He backed off, gave one last wink and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Again, I really appreciate you guys taking the time to check this story out. Thank you for your thoughts. I'm ready to get back into this and start regular updates again (when I can)! :D Please do review and tell me what you think. I love constructive criticism. x**


	10. Broken Heart

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys for the long wait on the update. I've been really busy with school projects and I just got my GCSE results back - It was good news, don't worry. ;) Note; The name of Chandler's soul mate is taken from two characters of The Walking Dead: Dale and Daryl. They're my favourite characters. I cried when Dale died. :( I do not own them, I just couldn't settle on a name that I created myself.**_  
_

* * *

_Chapter 9:_

_"Broken Heart"_

* * *

**_A few months later..._**

Chandler was staring at the name on his wrist. "Dale Dixon". That name seemed familiar. That was because it was. Dale was Chandler's best friend when they were younger. They used to spend every day together up until they were about fifteen and Dale had moved away to a different state with his mother after she had divorced his father. They hadn't spoken in a while but Chandler was sure he'd remember who he was. After all, Dale was a few months older than him so he would have his name tattooed already. Chandler rummaged around in the drawer of his computer desk to look for that little piece of yellow paper he was given. Kurt came across his mind. His sweet, sweet Kurt. He had promised Kurt that no matter what happened, he'd always stay with him. However, what Kurt didn't know was that it was an empty promise. Chandler had been waiting to see who his soul mate was for years. He was obsessed with finding that person, no matter what, to spend eternity with them. Sure, Kurt was a nice boy but he ain't no Dale Dixon. He was merely a distraction. A great distraction, but a distraction non the less. He thought of Kurt as a practice boyfriend. Practice for kissing, hugging, flirting... sex. That was just it. The colour of the paper pierced through the shaded area of the drawer. Chandler picked it up and examined the page to find that it was indeed the thing he had been looking for. Dale's phone number. It was finally time to contact his destined. Dialling the number, he thought of scenarios in his head on how to tell Kurt the news. His train of thought derailed after someone had accepted the call with a deep-ish voice and a stereotypical British accent, inquiring to who was calling.

"Dale? It's Chandler. I have something to tell you."

* * *

_**A month** **later...**_

Chandler and Dale had met up a few times. Kurt had been in the dark about it, of course, and still Chandler's boyfriend. Kurt wasn't even suspicious. Dale and Chandler had agreed that they were going to start a relationship themselves, so now was the time that Chandler had to break the news to Kurt. They were in school and it was almost second period. Chandler was waiting by Kurt's locker as Kurt always makes a stop there at this time to pick up some books.

As expected, a few minutes after first period had ended, Kurt was approaching his locker. Breathing in and out to calm himself, he readied himself for this moment.

"Kurt! Hey!" he called over to him as he was in earshot.  
"Hi!" Kurt replied with a small wave and a smile on his face. He took bigger strides and soon came inches away from Chandler. They hugged, but it was a loose and awkward one.  
"We need to talk..." was all that Chandler could say. He wanted to get this over and done with. Just shoot it down. Kurt's face instantly fell.  
"Uh... About?" he asked.  
"Us."  
"Chandler wha-" he was unable to finish his sentence as Chandler had cut across him.  
"I want to break up. I've found my soul mate, Dale, and he's really nice. I'm sorry to tell you like this, but-" Now it was Chandler's turn to be cut off by a crying Kurt who had just turned his back and ran away from him. "Kurt!" he called after him but Kurt just covered his face and kept running.

* * *

Kurt had no idea he could feel this bad. He had trusted Chandler with all of his heart. He loved him. They had an agreement and he had just totally lied and took away the most precious part of Kurt's innocence - his virginity. He had been left for a stupid soul mate? God, he hated them even more now. He hadn't stopped crying. He stopped in the middle of a now empty corridor and slid down one of the blank walls, making contact with the floor. Bringing his knees to his chest, he rested his head on them and rocked back and forth, crying a river over a boy who didn't even deserve his tears. After a few minutes of repeating the motions, he heard a door open and a gasp. "God, Kurt are you alright?" It was the unmistakable voice of Mr Anders. Kurt didn't even realise that said person was now kneeling next to him. Kurt released his head from his hands and looked into the hazel eyes that weren't far from his own. He couldn't think of any words to say, he was just lost in those beautiful eyes. Little did he know, Mr Anders was thinking the same about his glass eyes that were even beautiful when puffy and slightly red. Mr Anders didn't need to hear a reply though, he could just feel what had happened. Well, not completely, but he could feel that this angel had been hurt by someone. "Okay, Kurt, come with me." he said in a smooth and caring tone which just made Kurt want to melt. He instantly obeyed and was helped to his feet by the older man. Mr Anders led him back to his empty classroom with Kurt's hands in his own. Both were feeling strangely complete and... rather lustful at the contact, but neither wanted to break it. He pulled a chair from under a table and placed it in front of his desk and helped Kurt sit on it as his eyes were blurry and stinging from the tears. Mr Anders sat on his desk and leaned forward and examined the boy in front of him. He was hanging his head low. "Kurt. Please know that you can talk to me. I'm here to help you. I won't judge." Kurt looked up and locked onto his gaze again.  
"My boyf-" he stopped himself. Even though the man said he wouldn't judge, Kurt had learned that you can never be too careful.  
"It's okay. You can tell me."  
"My boyfriend just dumped me to be with his fucking soul mate." Mr Anders' eyes seemed to light up a little bit more at that comment but he didn't understand why. The older man remained silent but still staring at him. Kurt could tell that he was absorbing what he was saying so he took that silence as a queue to continue, so he did. "That bastard promised me he wouldn't break up with him for a soul mate because we both agreed they didn't matter. He swore we'd be together until the end." The teacher's eyes seemed to lose that light again.  
"I'm sorry to hear that but a boy like that isn't worth it. We all come across the boys who lie and cheat but they are just mistakes we make that make us stronger."  
"So... You're..." Mr Anders chuckled. A sound that made Kurt's heart explode. He didn't know why.  
"Yeah. I am."  
"I agree with what you said but... I haven't managed to trust someone as much as I trusted him since..." Then he went back to tears. Mr Anders stepped forward and bent down again, placing his hand on the younger boy's shoulder and rubbing small circles into it.  
"It's okay. Don't be ashamed to cry, Kurt, we all have to sometimes."

He was surprised when the blue-eyed boy shot up out of the seat and started pacing. "I'm not ashamed, I'm just fucking angry!" he practically screamed out. He was shocked that such an angelic boy could speak like that. "I fucking hate soul mates... and Dale... and fucking Blaine." _Wait, who? _"Blaine Anderson." the boy chimed in. _Oh, fuck, I asked that out loud. Wait... That proves it. I'm his soul mate? He's mine?... WAHOO! Oh, he's still ranting. Back to reality Blaine, back to reality._

"-he just thought he could tell all of these lies just to get me into bed! What the fuck was that about?!" _WHAT? That fucker! _"I know, right?!" _Fuck, I said it out loud again. Damn, that might be why I felt... God, this is getting complicated. He's my student for crying out loud... but soooo hot and sweet._

Kurt had expressed all of his anger now and he was appreciating the fact that Mr Anders actually cared. Yup, he had a massive crush on that man. He had decided that it was time to get to class so Mr Anders sent an email to Kurt's teacher saying that Kurt was helping him out and was late to class for a perfectly good reason.

They hadn't realised that the conversation was completely overheard by one Sebastian Smythe. He had a plan.

* * *

Sebastian had decided that it would be a great idea to use this Blaine person to get into that little sex kitten's pants. He may hate soul mates, but if he pretended to be this Blaine guy, he could get close to Kurt. Easy. Be Blaine, make Kurt talk to him, show him the time of his life. Tomorrow he'll put his plan into motion.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked. Again, sorry for the late update. Please review, I love to hear what you guys have to say. :)**


	11. Plan In Motion

**A/N: Again, I'm so sorry for the late update of this story! I've had a bad case of writer's block regarding this story and I'm trying to break through it and exams have kind of taken over my life right now. So I do hope this is alright, I know it's not that long, but it's a new chapter, eh? x Thanks for being patient!**

* * *

_Chapter 10:_

_"Plan In Motion"_

* * *

Sebastian spent the whole night brainstorming ideas on how to make the teenage sex-god his. He hadn't worked this hard for someone in... Well, ever. He always got what - more specifically, _who - _he wanted and when he wanted. The majority of times, he had them literally begging. Kurt was a challenge though, and it turned Sebastian on strangely. It was different. Exciting. He wanted that boy now and he was sure as hell going to make the teen willingly jump into bed with him as soon as possible. His brain held the tradition of shutting down every time he started heading down a trail of thoughts, making his ideas pretty basic and lame, but he didn't care. As long as they worked, that's all that mattered. He settled on one idea in particular. He remembered learning about this plant dye thing in an art class when they were learning about India and its culture - Henna, he recalled. He remembered the teacher rambling about how it was a temporary tattoo gel type thing that lasted about two to three weeks. '_Just enough time for me to work my magic on that sweet piece of ass,' _he thought to himself, smirking as he pieced together his plan. He reached over to his drawer in the desk which he was sat at currently and opened it. He pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a lighter. He brought one of the cigarettes to his lips, lit it and threw the packet and lighter back into the drawer. He leaned back in his chair, taking a puff of the fag and closed the drawer with a satisfied sigh. He glanced over at his alarm clock, it was currently four in the morning. To reward himself for all of that effort and work, he decided to call up a regular guy whom he used to invite over at least once a week for a bit of... fun.

* * *

The very next morning at seven, Sebastian woke up next to a tanned boy with black hair which had many blonde highlights. Sebastian was laying on his back, the blankets pooling around his waist, just above his pelvis. The boy was draped over his front, his head on Sebastian's toned chest and his arm placed on his chest as well, his hand gripping onto his shoulder. One of the boy's legs was in-between his own, almost interlacing with his right leg.

Since this used to be a weekly event and each time, Sebastian was the one to wake up first, they fell into the routine that Sebastian would wake the boy up and they would have one last fuck or blow job, then the boy would leave. However, today was different. Sebastian was going to get a temporary tattoo this morning from a lady down the street and if he didn't get his ass moving, he'd miss her. He needed that tattoo for school later to see Kurt and begin his plan.

Sebastian carefully removed each of the boy's limbs that were making contact with his own and got out of bed. He stretched and moaned quietly as a few of his body parts clicked. He shook it off slightly and ran to the shower.

After he got out, he realised that the boy was still sleeping in his bed so he just got dressed as quickly as possible and left the boy there. He did secretly want one of his parents to come snooping around and find the naked man there just to piss them off, but he wasn't a lovey type to give sweet morning after kisses or speeches, he just wanted him for the sex. Just like everyone else. Just like Kurt.

* * *

The tattoo thing went really smoothly. He glanced down at his left wrist: **Kurt. **Then over at his right: **Hummel.**

He hoped that the fake inking wouldn't clash with the random marks and scars that stained his wrists after his self harming incident, trying to remove the original name that lay there many years ago. It didn't need to look perfect, he only needed it to look legit for a little while. If he was lucky, he'd only have to present the tattoo once: the first time. It would be fresh and perfect then, easily going to fool the sexy, glasz eyed boy he had been wanting to rip the pants off of.

* * *

He walked onto the school grounds to notice it was as abandoned as an old Western ghost town. He took his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. He was late to first period. Unsurprisingly, he couldn't care less. He noticed on the screen he had three unopened texts from the boy he had ditched this morning.  
_"where did u go? x"_  
_"r u ok? did u not like it or sumthin? x"_  
_"fine b like that. call me l8er or watever. x"_  
Sebastian chuckled at the messages. He loved how even though he gave his hook ups the time of their lives, then acted completely cold to them after, they still wanted to please him or want more. He truly was a God in the field of sex.

He stumbled through the halls to find his class. As soon as break time rolls around, he was going to look for that sex kitten and setting plan "Get-Into-Those-Illegally-Tight-Pants-Of-Sexy-As-Fuck-Kurt" into full blare.

* * *

**A/N: So, that was my sad excuse of a chapter. Hope you though it was... tolerable... Thanks for reading. Please do review, I love to hear what you guys think!**


	12. It's Me

**A/N: *Runs and hides* I am so so so sorry I haven't updated this in almost... forever. I had my mock exams and I've just started my second and final year of real GCSEs so I'm kind of freaking right now. However, I do have a chapter for you today... Hope you like? Thank you so much for putting up with me and sticking with this for so long. x**

* * *

_Chapter 11: _

_"It's Me"_

* * *

As the bell rang, signalling that it was finally time for recess, Seb shot out of his chair and ran out of the room. _"Where's the fire?"_ his teacher called after him, but her voice faded out as he launched himself further into the corridors of rushing students. When he broke free from the crowd of loud teenagers that were flooding the halls, he headed straight for Kurt's locker. _"Plan, step one, is officially a go,"_ he thought to himself as he stopped a quite few lockers down to wait for the sex god. A short while later, sure enough, Kurt sauntered down the hallways. His hips were swaying in a tantalising fashion and his image - pure perfection. Sebastian couldn't take his eyes off of his petit, yet impressive physique. His endless legs were once again being hugged by black skinny jeans that had been practically painted on. Sebastian quickly checked his temporary tattoo. It was still intact and quite realistic. _Good. Here we go._

* * *

Kurt strolled down the hallway towards his locker after the bell had rung. Luckily for him, he hadn't been slushied today. Hopefully that would stay that way. He forgot to pack an extra shirt just in case and he was currently wearing a light blue one... Yeah. He was most probably screwed. As he neared the locker, he recognised a meerkat-like face. The one of the creepy boy who had 'hit on' him a few days ago. _Urgh. Fucking great. _Kurt just decided to ignore the freaky guy and just get his books, then get out... Easier said than done. Holding his head held high, continuing to walk proudly to his locker. He noticed the boy staring him up and down, examining him carefully. That kind of creeped him out even further. He loved people admiring his outfits but something about the way this Edward Cullen lookalike was doing it made him want to cover up and run. The boy's eyes were practically popping out of his sockets for crying out loud. He opened the locker, opened his bag, took some books out and placed them into his locker.

* * *

Sebastian slowly meandered over towards the sex kitten with his signature smirk and started going over what he was going to say in his head. He sort of had this all planned out. Well, enough to make this Kurt his for a night - or many - at least. All he had to do was drop a name, and it was all peachy! He stopped two lockers away and leaned against it casually, his back covered by a thin white shirt connecting with the cool metal door. He cleared his throat and got the attention of the boy. "Why hello," Sebastian greeted as soon as he met those diamond eyes.  
"You again." the blue-eyed boy retorted, his focus now going back to his locker. He shifted his weight to his right leg, bending his left slightly which made Sebastian's gaze once again head straight towards his perfect ass. "How charming. From what I hear, you're supposed to be one of the kindest people here. Is there a reason why you're being so cold towards little old me, sweetie?" he feigned innocence.  
"What do you want?" inquired Kurt after a forced sigh of annoyance.  
"You my love. I remembered that I didn't properly introduce myself last time we had an... encounter." he plastered a smile onto his scheming face. "I'm Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He revealed his "tattooed" wrists to the younger boy.

* * *

Kurt's brain went dead. Sure this guy was a jerk and he hadn't made a good - or even acceptable - first impression, but still... He was Blaine. His, _his_, name was written on Blaine's wrists. It had to be him. Kurt looked down at his jacket which was currently covering his own inked wrists, then into the eyes of his _'soulmate'._

* * *

Blaine left his classroom to head to another one that was on the opposite end of the school. He had to cover for Mr Hughes, yet again. It was no secret that Mr Hughes was an alcoholic and regularly took days off to nurse his killer hangovers. Mumbling to himself as he locked his classroom door behind him, he quickly flicked through the notes he was carrying which gave him details of what the class he was covering was actually learning. It was an English lesson. _Oh fantastic. Why couldn't they have just asked another freakin' English teacher? _Blaine thought as he headed to the corridor. He looked up so he could find a clear path through the students that were currently loitering in the hallways but he was greeted by something shocking. Suddenly the students seemed to part like the red sea and at the end of the path was Kurt... kissing another boy. Quite happily. Something stirred inside of Blaine. He knew it was inappropriate, but he had a huge impulse to storm over there, grab Kurt, push him against the lockers and kiss him silly (and maybe leave a few _marks_ in the process) to claim him as his and to show the other kid who's boss. _Who the hell is that guy, anyway?! _Jealousy, rage and desire completely took Blaine over and he was frozen in his tracks. Briskly, he turned around and stormed back to his classroom.


	13. Satisfied?

_Chapter 12: _

_"Satisfied?"_

* * *

It was the end of the school day. Sebastian and Kurt had spent all of recess and lunch time kissing. They didn't even have a proper conversation. Every time Kurt tried to begin one, Sebastian would clash their lips together feverishly again.

After their first ever heated kiss by Kurt's locker, many students began to either snicker or wolf whistle their way. Some even tried to yell homophobic comments, but when they were met with a terrifying glare from Sebastian, they immediately cowered and retreated.

* * *

Sebastian was currently walking home. He was unbelievably pleased with himself. He knew that he couldn't get Kurt to jump on into bed with him on the very first day but he also knew that he was getting very close thanks to the amazing make out sessions they had shared today. He looked down at the tattoo. It was still intact. He smirked evilly. He liked the challenge, but he also couldn't wait to get those impossible long legs wrapped around his waist.

Him and Kurt had made plans to meet up for coffee the very next day. He was totally lost in the thought, he didn't hear his friend behind him. "Yo Smythe!" Seb turned at the sound of someone yelling his name and was met by Wes. Wes was half-heartedly jogging towards him. "Hmm?" he responded in a noncommittal tone.  
"All this gossip I've been hearing, is it true?"  
"I don't live inside your fucking head, Wes, I don't know what you've heard."  
Wes rolled his eyes. "Everyone's saying you've found yourself a new boy toy."  
"Well. Have they now?"  
"Yeah." The asian boy confirmed.  
"Interesting."  
"Sooo...?"  
"What?" The chestnut haired boy looked at him blankly.  
"Is it true?!" Wes practically screamed in response.  
"Woah, man, chill. Wouldn't want your pretty little voice to get ruined for your big _Warbler performance_ now. Would we?" He smirked.  
"Wa-Wa- Warblers? I- I don't know what you're talking about..." He hung his head guiltily.  
"Sure you don't. Look, you can go sing and dance like a fucking circus clown with that other school of nut jobs if you want to, I don't care. But this whole thing is my business, gavel boy."

And with that, Sebastian and Wes parted ways.

_A toy boy? God I wish._ Sebastian was plagued with sexual fantasies yet again. Of having Kurt in his bed. Against the wall. Anywhere. He got very excited at the thought and as he neared the doors of his empty house, he got out his phone and dialled another _'friend'._

* * *

Glee club rehearsal was finally over with. Kurt practically pranced out of the choir room after a very long lecture from one Rachel Berry about why she should do a solo at Regionals that was coming up soon instead of Mercedes. That short girl sure had an annoying voice. Although, he had to admit, he wasn't listening to anyone or anything one bit. Mr Shuester and Mercedes had both tried to knock him out of his day dreams, but failed miserably. He just sat there with a smile on his face, nodding along or mumbling a response. His thoughts were constantly on the boy he had found today. _Blaine_. He just couldn't believe that he had found him. On that thought, Kurt wondered why he didn't feel any different... Soul mates are a huge deal, he thought maybe there'd be more fireworks or something. But nothing. Still the same old Kurt.

The hallways were abandoned as he headed to his locker one final time to pick up some things. He thought he should text _Blaine_ to ask him if _he_ felt different. He plunged his hand into his designer jacket pocket but he couldn't find it. No phone. "What? Oh for- Not again!" Kurt said to himself. He tried to remember back to the last time he had it. He knew he left the house with it this morning because he was texting Santana about how she could score a date with Brittany. He had it in English because he was texting Mercedes about going to the mall soon. He had it in US History because he was texting Rachel about how cute Mr Anders was... He didn't have it in science. Damn. '_It must be in Mr Anders' classroom then', _he thought as he turned around and headed to said classroom.

* * *

Kurt got to Mr Anders' classroom and knocked twice. He heard a flat "Come in," response from the other side and opened the door to see Mr Anders at his desk with his head in his hands, looking quite depressed. "Excuse me, sir?" he asked as he slowly walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. Mr Anders released his head from his hands and looked up. Their gazes met.

* * *

**A/N: Chapters will get longer soon, I promise, I'm just getting these little connecting bits out of the way right now. Thanks for reading! Please review and shizz, I really appreciate it. :)**


	14. Sparks Fly

_Chapter 13: _

_"Sparks Fly"_

* * *

Dave paraded down the halls of McKinley after hours with pride. People still feared him. '_Good, still got it,' _he thought to himself as he smirked as some of the nerdier kids who were probably leaving chess club or something who were clutching their books close to their chest and avoiding making eye contact with the bear-like jock. However, something halted him in his tracks. As a rather tall boy who looked quite happy with himself walked past him and out of the exit, he felt something. A ping of... Of... He wasn't quite sure what the emotion was, but it was different. He had never felt something like that before. He watched the Edward Cullen lookalike practically skip across the campus and get followed by an Asian boy until he left his sight.

Dave turned around. He shook his head and scoffed as he continued to storm down the corridors, not daring to look vulnerable, no matter what signals his body was currently carrying around his bloodstream. He headed to the gym to do some more weightlifting. As he pushed open the door to the boys' locker room, a certain feeling paralysed him. A feeling that made him know that a lot of drama was coming his way. And pretty soon.

* * *

Blaine heard someone knock on his classroom door. With his face buried in his hands and his elbows starting to ache on the table from being in the same position for so long, he really had no energy to deal with anything right now. The memory of Kurt with that _kid_ kept replaying in his head. He had never been so pissed in his life. He knew that it wasn't his place to be, - _even though it is considering I'm his freakin' soul mate! - _considering he was Kurt's teacher at the moment and the student had no idea that he was his soul mate. They weren't together and Blaine nearly cried over that. He sucked in a breath and collected himself as he gave a not-so-estatic cue for the person on the opposite side to enter. "Come in," he called.

_"Excuse me, sir?" _he heard a familiar voice in quire, followed by the door shutting behind said person. It was Kurt. '_Oh, damn'._

Blaine lifted his head and met the younger boys' gaze. "Kurt," he acknowledged, his arms crossing on his desk. The boy just wandered over quite gingerly like a scared cat. Blaine couldn't deny how adorable that looked. "what are you doing here? I-uh, I uh-mean, can I-uh... Can I help you?" he tried to switch to teacher mode, rather than fangirl mode.

The student finally made it over to his desk and stared for a few seconds. "Are you okay, Mr Anders?" he asked.

_Me? Oh I'm fine. I just saw you making out with a scrawny meerkat-like boy who's probably a walking STD and has the IQ of a cloud, but sure. I'm fine. _"I'm just great." he responded. And yet again, without fail, his eyes seemed to attach themselves to the teen's lips and the memory of him and the other kid kissing invaded his mind. A possessive feeling seemed to wash him over, but he tried to restrain himself.  
"Are you sure? You seem... Kind of, out of it?" Kurt asked in an unsure tone.  
"Seriously. I'm. I'm okay. I just- I'm having a rough day. Thanks for asking though. But is there something I can do for you?" _Anything.  
_"Oh. I think I may have left my phone in here from a few lessons ago?" Kurt asked, looking back at the desk he sat at but noticing it was clear. "Have you seen it, by any chance?"  
Blaine smiled crookedly and opened his top desk draw. He pulled out a Blackberry and handed it to Kurt. "This yours?"  
"Yes!" the blue-eyed boy exclaimed happily and accepted the phone. "Thank you! Thank you so much!"  
Both noted the sparks they felt as their flesh brushed when Kurt grabbed the phone.  
"Texting in lessons Kurt? Really?"  
"I'm... Sorry?" he smiled.  
The professor chuckled. "Don't worry about it. Trust me, I do it all the time. Sorry if I'm such a bore," the older man winked playfully.  
"You're not." Kurt replied but immediately felt embarrassed. His cheeks flushed crimson red and his smile was gone. "I mean... I just think... Your lessons are great. So are you. I don't-!"  
"-Kurt, calm down, it's fine. Really." Blaine cut him off with a satisfied chuckle._ 'Glad to know I'm not the only one with a crush._'

Kurt looked at the floor and smiled. "Well thanks again but I have to go."  
Blaine's smile fell. "Sure. You're welcome. See you tomorrow."  
"Bye." Kurt turned and headed for the door. A few steps later, he heard the professor calling after him.  
"And Kurt?"  
"Yeah?" his whole body whirled around.  
"If you ever need anything. You know where I am."  
"Thank you." they just stared at each other for a moment, then the younger boy opened the door, gave one last "bye" and left.  
"Bye..." Blaine said into the empty classroom, breathed in and exhaled.

* * *

Finn and Rachel were walking arm in arm to the Lima Bean. Admittedly, Rachel had only linked arms with Finn as they were passing Quinn, Finn's ex girlfriend. Rachel and Finn had decided to keep their relationship a secret since Quinn was still quite sensitive towards the subject and they would have to see her everyday at Glee club. However, Rachel had noticed that Quinn was beginning to act differently towards Finn today. During classes, she'd be extra flirty or constantly trying to butt into conversations Finn was a part of. She had not accepted the fact that Rachel and Finn had found each other. They were both each others soul mates. Quinn was just lonely. That's what Rachel thought.  
"So today I heard some major news about Kurt." Rachel began, scooting closer to the jock as they walked.  
"Yeah. I heard it too."  
"Do you know if it's true? Because Kurt always come to me with these type of _'problems'_, if you will, because I can usually help him solve them. He's my best gay, I doubt he'll go behind my back and tell someone-" she was cut off by the larger boy.  
"No Rach I don't. He's been avoiding me all day."  
"Me too. I tried texting him, but no reply."  
"Maybe he forgot his phone this morning or something?"  
"Kurt? Forget his phone? Oh come on, he's only done that once. Besides, he was texting _me_ when I wasin English. I think he was with you then."  
"Oh yeah - US History. What the hell were you two texting about anyways?"  
"Nothing." she giggled.  
"Okay."  
"Only how cute Mr Anders is." she bumped their bodies together, smiling like a loon.  
"Gross. Kurt always acts weird around that guy. What the hell is his deal anyway?"  
"He's hot. That's what." Rachel clarified.  
"Whatever. It's just that Kurt seems to be a different type of person whenever he's in that dude's class. He seems to be more... extroverted."

Rachel stopped in her tracks, pulling Finn back with her. "Where did you learn that word?" she asked, shocked. The shorter teen shook her head and continued. "Anyway, I'm going to definitely find Kurt and get this mess sorted out. I am not letting my best friend dwell in this much drama, Barbara would hate me for it."

And with that, they headed towards the entrance of the Lima Bean, entered, placed their usual orders and sat at their regular table.


	15. Because I'm

_Chapter 14: _

_"Because I'm..."_

* * *

_Blaine _was actually starting to piss Kurt off. All he seemed to talk about was either himself or how hot Kurt looked. I mean he was happy he had finally found him, but he imagined Blaine being different. More... _Romantic _or something along those lines. He didn't expect him to be an ass the majority of times. He had to give him credit, he did greet him for their coffee date with a bouquet of pink and white roses. They were absolutely beautiful. He had also gave him a very light kiss on the lips which nearly melted Kurt into a puddle of mush because even the slightest touch for Kurt was the sexiest thing on the planet.

After _Blaine_ ordered a normal coffee and Kurt ordered a non-fat grande mocha, the taller boy paid and they headed to a table near the back, him leading Kurt to it with his hand pressed to the small of his back.

As they sat down, something caught Kurt's eye. It was Chandler. And he was with... Him. Dale. Dale fucking Dixon. Anger and hurt flooded his veins as he saw the two kissing and giggling as they nuzzled closer to each other, completely ignoring everyone around them. They were in their own little world and Kurt felt like screaming. He knew he really shouldn't feel like that considering Chandler was a complete jerk and he was currently sitting with his soulmate, but that just reminded him of the feeling he kept getting. It was the same feeling he got as soon as he woke up with the tattoo of the boy that was sitting opposite him's name. The feeling of longing and wanting to search, to feel whole with your soulmate. To find them. He did't understand it since he was currently with his soulmate, but Kurt tried to push that to the back of his mind.

_Blaine_ had apparently sensed his rage as he raised one eyebrow and leaned forward slightly, placing his cup away from his lips and back on the table. "What's up?" he asked. Kurt eyed him and sighed, looking down at the table. "Hey, you can tell me, y'know?"  
"I know. It's just..."  
"Juuuuuust?" the taller boy pressed on.  
"My ex." Kurt clarified.  
"Oh. Where?"  
"Over there." the blue-eyed boy gestured to the two with a nod of his head in their direction. They were still not a part of reality.  
"Him? No offence hun, but what the hell were you thinking? He looks like Where's fuckin' Waldo. And what the hell's up with that knit hat thing?" he asked, bitterness masking his voice as his hand flew up, circling the back of his head when mentioning the hat attempting to dramatically mime it. This earned a giggle from Kurt.  
"Well, no offence, but there is quite a likeness between '_Where's fuckin_' _Waldo_' and yourself and god, I know. I have no idea."

They were there for another hour just talking and giggling. Chandler and Dale left the coffee shop thirty minutes before the other teens did.

* * *

The two teens walked, hands intertwined, down the abandoned streets. They were walking in comfortable silence, until the taller boy broke it with a question that would change everything. "Why did you feel so pissed about that guy before?"  
"I just... I'm not sure. I just did." Kurt looked him in the eye.  
"Okay, just wondering." he responded with no emotion whatsoever.  
"Hey, Blaine?" Kurt asked. No response. "Blaine?" No response. "Blaine?!" Kurt giggled and bumped their bodies together.  
"Oh! Right. Blaine, that's me. Yeah?"  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"You just did," he rolled his eyes.  
"I mean. Oh let's not start that. I just wanted to know... Do you feel... Different?"  
"Different?" he questioned. "How so?"  
"You know. Just. Different. In our situation. Please don't get mad or anything, but I don't..." Kurt looked down.

"Well, I-" This was it. The moment Sebastian could get what he finally wanted. Sebastian smirked evilly and turned fully to stand in front of Kurt, stopping them in their tracks. _'I'm definitely gonna use this to my advantage. I wonder if it'll work though...' _

"You do know about the joining right, Kurt?"  
"Joining?"  
"Yeah. When two soul mates get joined together to feel... Whole." Kurt lit up at that. He was happy he chose his words carefully.  
"That sounds sweet. What happens?"  
"We have sex."  
Kurt's mouth dropped open, his jaw was on the flaw. A feeling of horror had washed over him.  
"What?!" he squeaked, shock stampeding his thoughts and emotions.

* * *

The next school day brought a rather satisfied and pleased with himself Sebastian and a quite terrified Kurt to its campus. Kurt had spent the time mulling it over, trying to gather his thoughts and feelings. He didn't want to go through with this, especially after what happened with Chandler. He didn't understand why. He needed help. Someone to talk to. He couldn't use Rachel, she was a huge blabber mouth. He couldn't use Finn, he was his step-brother, and that would be super awkward. And that definitely rules out his dad and step-mother. The other Glee kids wouldn't understand. He did have someone to talk to though. He thought about what Mr Anders had said during their last conversation. '_Well he did say "anything"_' Kurt thought as he headed to Mr Anders' classroom.

He headed down the familiar track, looked through the slightly frosted glass window in the door to see if there was anyone in there. There was. Mr Anders was alone. '_Good'. _He knocked twice and was once again granted entry. He opened the door.

"Mr Anders?" he asked.  
Blaine looked up from the work that he was currently grading and smiled at the student as the younger boy walked towards him. "Kurt. Hey. What's up?" he asked with a smile on his face. He placed down the pen and folded his arms on his desk, giving him his full attention.  
"Well... Remember when you said I could come to you when something was bothering me?"  
"Yep." Blaine's face fell. "What's wrong, Kurt? Are you okay? Did something happen? Are you-?" the teacher was cut off by Kurt.  
"No, no, no. I'm fine. I think. It's something else. I've found my soul mate."

Blaine's heart was pounding really freakin' hard, he felt like it was about to break through his chest. _'Oh god, he knows. He know. Play it cool. It's fine.' _"Kurt I-"  
"He introduced himself to me a little while randomly in the corridor and I felt like I kind of hate him." the student continued.  
'_Wait, what?'  
"_I felt like I kind of hated him." Kurt clarified. _'Fuck! I did it again. Damn I have to stop doing that!"_  
"He was such a pervert jerk, but I got to know him and he turned out to be kind of sweet and-"

Blaine had completely tuned Kurt out at this stage. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was so confused it was unbelievable. Wait, was this other fake guy the one Kurt was kissing in the corridor the other day?! _'God, I think I'm gonna be sick.' _he thought to himself.

"-he said we have to have sex to be properly joined so I can feel like we belong and-" '_WHAT?!'_  
"I said-" Kurt started with an annoyed tone, starting to pace in front of his professor. He sighed heavily. "No offence, sir, but are you sure you don't need a hearing aid or something?"  
Blaine blushed. "No I-uh," he cleared his throat. "Never mind. Continue." He didn't want to hear anymore, but he had to find out what the hell was going on.

* * *

Kurt had explained the majority of the situation to the older man and Blaine felt like killing almost everyone that would come into contact with him in the next hour. He was so pissed off he felt like he was going to explode. He shot out of his seat and yelled "Kurt, you can't be fucking serious that you're going to just fuck this random guy because he says it's gonna make you feel _good?!"  
_Kurt was shocked to say the least. He was now angry. He had no idea why Mr Anders was yelling at him. He got closer to the older man himself and yelled in reply. "Excuse me?! What the hell gives you the right to-"  
"You're the one who came to me, remember?! Fucking hell, Kurt, this is complete bullshit!"  
"Bull-bullshit?!" he snapped. "Who the fuck do you think you are?!"  
"Someone who thinks you shouldn't just sleep with this twat and be a freakin' moron!"  
"Why?! Why not?!" Kurt screamed. Blaine couldn't help himself, it came out like word vomit. The words came spilling out before he could control himself.  
"Because! Because I'm..."

* * *

**A/N: Oooohh... Haha. ;) What do you guys think so far? Sorry to say, but I've lost my plans for some future chapters so from now on, I'm going to do it completely improvised since I don't want to spend ages just rewriting them when I can be updating easily and quickly. I tend to write better with no plan anyways. Please review, follow, etc. I really appreciate it. Thank you! x :D**


	16. I Need You

_Chapter 15:_

_"I Need You"_

* * *

"Because! Because I'm..."  
"What?! Because you're what?!" Kurt yelled, even louder this time.  
"I'm… I'M Bla-" but he was cut off by the loud ringing of Kurt's cell phone. Kurt just looked down at the now glowing screen to notice Blaine's name flashing.  
"I have to take this. But you better have a good excuse. Trust me, I cannot wait to hear this." He turned on his heel and stomped towards the door. He was quite surprised by how candid he just treated Mr Anders, but he couldn't help it. He just felt a certain pull to treat him as a non-teacher, but he had no idea why. The sound of footsteps died out as he reached the door on the opposite side of the classroom and then the sound of the door slamming filled the room.

* * *

Blaine was clutching the sides of his desk incredibly hard, his knuckles were turning white. He was filled with anger, disappointment, longing, sadness and a lot of rage. He actually felt like he was about to cry, from the sadness or anger, he couldn't tell. His insides were about to burst. The excitement of finally getting to reveal himself and be with Kurt birthed different visions for him of their future together. He could picture them lying on his couch, their limbs tangled together as they sneaked in a few light kisses late at night, then going to bed and making sweet love all night long, worshiping each other. He could also picture them getting married, having kids; but that was all stopped when that fucking ringtone went off. _"ARRRRGGHHHH!" _Blaine mentally screamed.

That was it. The need was too much. He needed Kurt to know who he really was. He needed Kurt. He needed to out that impostor, and he needed to do it now, before Kurt did actually go through with... _that._

* * *

Kurt answered the call as soon as he got half way down the corridor after storming out of Mr Anders' classroom. "Hey." he said, trying to mask his feelings.  
"Hey babe, meet me by your locker in an hour." replied _Blaine._  
Then the phone went dead. Kurt gave a confused look and placed the phone back into the pocket of his skinny jeans. He then shook his head and ran his hands through his perfectly styled hair. When the bell rang, Kurt jumped slightly. "Shit!" he said to himself as he took off to get to his next class.

* * *

A few minutes after Kurt had left and the bell had gone, Blaine looked out of the frosted glass of his classroom door. He had finally managed to calm down and get himself together. He was also thinking of a plan to out this so called "Blaine" as a total fraud. The silhouettes of students rushing to their lessons shot by the window. A few moments later, the hall was empty again, except from a few stragglers. Blaine left the classroom and decided he needed to go for a walk since this was his only free period of the day. He really didn't want to be pissed off at his next class when they really hadn't done anything wrong. He was known as the sweet, kind and happy Mr Anders now. Apparently, he had made a good first impression on the kids.

Strolling down the hallways, he smiled and nodded his head as different students that were late to their classes greeted him. As soon as they passed, his face moulded back into its sad expression.

Just around the corner was Kurt's locker. At that though, his heart gave a little twitch. Anything that reminded him of Kurt made him feel like a lovesick puppy now. Those blue eyes had haunted his dreams, as well as the rest of that perfect angel, but in not so angelic situations.

Something stopped him in his tracks. He heard different voices. He didn't know why they stopped him, he hadn't heard them before. Although, as he gingerly turned the corner, he hopped back and pressed himself up against the wall. It was that twat that was sucking Kurt's face off the other day. It was _Blaine._

The anger he had managed to push down before surfaced instantly and his hands curled into fists. Suddenly, a rush of possessiveness again gained control of his body. The words that they were saying though managed to stop him.

* * *

"-so Wes did transfer then?"  
"Yeah. He wanted to lead the Warblers back at Dalton." Nick stated. "The dean let him back in, Jeff told me. He tells me everything" He smiled.  
"Get your head out of your ass, Romeo."  
"He also told me that Wes told him that your seeing this guy here?" Nick inquired. Blaine grunted.  
"Oh, sweet Nicky, Nicky. I don't do _'seeing'. _I'm working my way _in_, for lack of a better term." Sebastian winked. "I'm meeting him in an hour so I can push things a bit. Damn I've never worked this hard before in my life for a lay." Blaine sucked in a breath. _'I knew it!'  
_"But Seb-"_ 'Seb?! Seb?! Right.' _Blaine turned and rushed back to his classroom. He had a plan. A bad one, but still a plan. If he were to gain access to the school student records on the online register, he could try and get this _Seb_'s full name. He only had to find his picture that was attached to the name that started with Seb.

He had one hour. He knew he could do it. He had to.

* * *

After twenty minutes of searching and clicking on many student profiles, he had finally found the boy he was looking for. Looking at the screen of his laptop in disbelief, he read the name over and over again. _"Sebastian Smythe." _The information that came with the profile was very basic. Just the fact that he was a transfer, warnings for teachers about his different behaviour problems, etc.

Looking at his watch, he stood up and quickly hit the print button. He rushed over to the printer and waited for the document to be released. The rumbling sound the printer emitted made Blaine more impatient. "Come on, come on, come on, come on-" he kept repeating, until it was finally finished. "Yes!" He grabbed it, placed it on his desk and hurried out of the room.

* * *

As expected, the meerkat-like-boy was leaning against Kurt's locker with his phone in hand, texting away. Blaine strode over, wanting to get this over with. Wanting this kid to leave his soulmate alone. "Hey Smythe!" he called.  
"What?" the boy in question replied, not looking up.

Sebastian didn't seem to care that someone was shouting his real name. He knew that Kurt wouldn't be out of class for another ten minutes at least.

Blaine stopped in front of him. "I'm Mr Anders and I would like to have a word with you." Sebastian looked up.  
"Why?"  
"Follow me."

* * *

Sebastian followed Mr Anders, mirroring his footsteps. He knew this professor couldn't prove anything about what he was about to accuse him of. He could talk or wriggle his way out of anything. It was his natural gift. However, he was thrown off balance slightly as a jock that had his hands in his pockets and eyes glued to the ground bumped shoulders with him. Mr Anders was still walking. "I'm sorry." said the jock, then looking up to acknowledge who he just bumped into. Shock was plastered on his face. Sebastian just groaned and kept walking, only looking at him for a split second.

"You better be. Watch out, cave boy." He called over his shoulder, once again matching the walking patterns of Mr Anders. Something ignited in his chest.

* * *

Dave was walking down the corridor, trying to ignore everyone and everything. That instantly failed as he made contact with another body. "I'm sorry." he hurried out, breaking eye contact with the floor. Oh god. It was the boy from before. His heart was on fire. The boy's reply did make him hurt a little bit. "You better be. Watch out, cave boy." also the fact that the brunette didn't even stop to view him properly made him ache inside. Shaking his head, he continued his journey.

* * *

**A/N: I guess you all kinda guessed that our dear Blaine was going to get interrupted. Oh well, hope you liked it! (: x**


	17. Gotcha

_Chapter 16:_

_"Gotcha"_

* * *

The force Blaine used to open his classroom door sent it swinging quickly, loudly banging against the wall. It startled Sebastian slightly but it didn't knock his confidence. He was still at ease. _"This hobbit's got nothing on you, just chill."_ Sebastian thought to himself as he followed the professor deeper into the room.

"Shut the door!" The teacher called as he reached his desk. Sebastian groaned and turned around, closing the door with a slam in annoyance. Pivoting around, he once again headed into the room.  
"What do you want?"  
"Take a seat." Blaine said, leaning on his desk, gesturing to the desk that was right in front of him. Sebastian just rolled his eyes and sat down. He slid down the chair slightly and folded his arms against his chest.  
"Happy now?" he cockily asked.  
"Happy? No I most certainly am not! 'Happy' is exactly the opposite of what I am now!" Blaine yelled.  
"Woah there professor, you seem a little stressed. Is there a reason why you called me here?" Sebastian sat up, leaning forward, resting his arms against the desk. "Or are you just wasting my time _sir?"_ sarcasm drowning his last word. A self-satisfied smile was plastered on his face.  
"Well Mr Smythe, why don't you tell me?" Blaine reached behind him and grabbed the piece of paper with Sebastian's information on it. He lifted it up and presented it to the student before him. "You see, I heard you and your little friend talking in the hallway earlier and I decided I wanted to do a little research for the sake of another student here. I believe his name is... Kurt Hummel?" he shoved the paper down onto the student's desk.  
Sebastian's smile was instantly gone. It melted away at the mention of that name. "What about him?"  
"Kurt has been telling me a little bit about you. Although, he didn't mention you as being Sebastian Smythe. He called you - _Blaine_ - I believe."  
"So what if he did? It's just a nickname of mine. Some of my friends call me that."  
"Oh really? Your friends call you 'Blaine Anderson'?"  
"Yeah. They do."  
"Sebastian, what did I tell you what my name was?"  
"Anders. Do you have a point to this fucking game man?"  
"Shut your hole. What if I were to tell you that Anders is actually short for Anderson. And my first name begins with a B?" Blaine moved forward, placing his hands on the desk Sebastian was sitting on. A look of horror now took over Sebastian's face as he slowly allowed his body to fall backwards, his back making contact with the plastic seat. He really didn't expect things to take this turn. _"Fuck".  
_"What? No smart-ass comment?" Blaine asked, lowering himself. Sebastian was actually quite terrified. The look of rage and anger in the professor's eyes was almost demonic. Blaine rose up again and pulled back the sleeve of his sweater to reveal his soul mate's name. Kurt's name. He showed Sebastian.  
"Oh God." was all the younger man could say.  
Blaine shot back down, ready to pounce. "A little advice kid, stay the fuck away from MY soul mate. Kurt's too good for you. Go find a hooker if you want to fuck around. Kurt. Is. Mine. And if you ever go near him again or try to keep up this little game of yours, I will hunt you down and rip your dick off. Let's see if you get any action then. I'll also make you wish that you'd never been born."  
Blaine reluctantly pulled himself back and went to sit at his own desk leaving a scared and open-mouthed Sebastian sat looking starstruck. "Now get the hell out of my classroom."  
Sebastian couldn't run out of that room quick enough.

* * *

Kurt was waiting by his locker. Blaine was supposed to have met him there at least five minutes ago. Just as Kurt was about to pull out his cellphone and text him, the boy in question came running down the hall. As soon as he was earshot and able to hear him, Kurt addressed him. "Hey! Blaine I-" but the boy just ran past him. "Blaine?!" Kurt called, turning to see him run out of the main doors. "What the hell is his problem?" he asked himself.

"Kurt?" he heard a voice call. Shivers ran down his spine. Spinning to locate the body which the voice came from, he spotted Mr Anders coming towards him. He took a deep breath, remembering his outburst from last time the two spoke.  
"Mr Anders. Hi."  
"Hi. Listen, I want to talk to you about before. Also, about... Blaine."  
"Why?"  
"I just spoke to him and-" but Blaine was cut off by a shocked Kurt.  
"Wait. You mean you're the reason why he just bolted out of the door just now?" Pride filled Blaine's chest at that. _"Ha! At least meerkat boy has taken my advice."  
_"What do you mean taken your advice?!" _Oh crap. I have. To stop. Doing that.  
_"Please, just, come with me."  
The two walked side-by-side to Blaine's classroom. They were both comforted by the other's presence.

* * *

When the two got into Blaine's classroom, Blaine walked straight in and Kurt turned to close the door. With his back to Blaine, he asked. "So, what did you want to say?"  
but the moment he turned around, lips were on his. He instantly melted into the kiss. Pleasure and passion both enveloped the two. However, just as tongues were about to get involved, Kurt's eyes shot open as shock sank in. He pushed backwards and left the kiss, now a mumbling mess. "What the-? What did-?"  
"Kurt, you have to listen to me. That guy you say is your soul mate, isn't."  
"What are you talking about?! Do you just go around kissing all of the students and try to lie to them to get into their pants or something?!"  
"No! But that's exactly what you're so called boyfriend is doing!"  
What the hell are you talking about?!" Kurt asked, balancing himself by holding onto the door. Blaine tried to get closer to him, wanting to comfort him but was stopped when Kurt raised a finger and pressed it into his chest. "No! Answer the question!"  
"The guy that you think is your soul mate isn't who he says he is. He isn't Blaine."  
"What? Why? How did-?" His rambling was cut off by another kiss, but this one was soft and sweet. It shot love and desire through both of their bodies, making them feel whole.  
"I'm Blaine."


	18. Walk Away

_Chapter 17:_

_"Walk Away"_

* * *

_"I'm Blaine."_

Those words made Kurt's heart stop. His head was spinning and he felt like he was going to hit the floor. Instead, his jaw did. He stared open mouthed at Blaine for a few moments. Blaine couldn't cope with the way Kurt was staring at him right now. "Kurt?"

Kurt's mouth quickly closed again and a strange mumbling noise spilled out of his mouth. Yep, he was speechless alright.

"Kurt? I'm sorr-" but Blaine couldn't finish his sentence because Kurt had lunged forward, grabbing the sides of Blaine's face and connecting their lips in a fierce kiss. He wasn't thinking. He was letting his instincts take over.  
Blaine wasn't really thinking either. He was just feeling. Feeling Kurt. Feeling the large amount of love and adoration... and obsession. He grabbed hold of Kurt's small waist and pulled him closer. His left hand trailed upwards, slowly caressing Kurt's back. The other hand was being a bit more adventurous and going lower and lower, just resting about his butt. _'Oh god, that ass...' _Blaine couldn't help the pervy thoughts that were charging through his mind at this moment.  
They were getting impossibly closer with every movement of their lips, feeling the sparks igniting in their hearts and stomachs.

That was until Kurt's eyes snapped open. He realised he was kissing Mr Anders. And then the scenario went to hell. He pushed back out of Blaine's grasp and away from his lips. "Oh god." Without another word, he turns on his heels and charges out of the room, his face flushed.

Blaine was left standing confused, strangely happy and quite turned on. He screwed up. Big time. And with that thought, he slumped down on one of the chairs and let his head drop down onto the table.

* * *

Sebastian was sitting in the library on his phone. He was texting a few other boys he knew who he could set up a few... 'Nighttime activities' with. That's when Kurt's text came through. '**Where are you?'. **Sebastian rolled his eyes and tapped out a response, indicating where he was in the library. A few moments later, a crying Kurt came through the door and into a now standing Sebastian's arms. The lighter-haired man's face remained blank as he held the crying brunette in his arms.

"Oh, sweetie, what's wrong?" The green-eyed boy asked, his voice also blank. Emotion was obviously not present.  
"Just the fact that apparently Mr Anders is... Just... And you aren't... I kissed him and he.. It felt so..." Kurt's words were broken up by dramatic sobs.  
Truth is, Sebastian stopped listening as soon as Mr Anders's name was mentioned. He was now scared shitless. "That's lovely..."

Kurt pulled back and looked hurt. "That's lovely?! Are you kidding me?!"

For what felt like the billionth time that day, Kurt turned and walked quickly away in anger.

* * *

Kurt felt confused and hurt. He couldn't deny what he felt when Mr Anders and him kissed. It felt perfect and right. When he kisses _Blaine_, it feels strange and kind of wrong. Well the latter surely didn't care. He just told him that he kissed another man and he doesn't even care. Kurt was going to sort this out and get to the bottom of this. Starting tomorrow. He was going to go back and talk to Mr Anders. But first, he was going to talk to Sam. He needed someone to talk to who wouldn't hold this over him forever but understand and give some advice. Hopefully. As he dialled Sam's number on his phone, he tried to form what this conversation would be like in his head to make sure he wouldn't be wasting their time.

"Kurt, hey, what's up?" Sam's voice came ringing through.  
"Hey Sam. Um. I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."  
"Of course man, shoot."  
The glasz-eyed boy was about to spill the whole story, but he held himself back. Instead, he opted for the question he really wanted answered. "Well... When you met Mercedes. How did you know she was... The one?"  
"My name was written on her wrists for one..."  
"I mean, when you kissed or touched... Did you know?"

There was a slight pause on the other end and Kurt could almost feel the smile on Sam's face radiate through the phone.

"Yes. It's hard to explain but you just... know. It's like nothing else matters or exists but you and them. You feel whole."  
A smile graced Kurt's face. "Thanks Sam."  
"You're welcome man. I have to go though, practice calls."  
"Bye."

And with that, they both hung up.

Kurt was positive.

He felt that way with Mr Anders.

He needed to talk to him.


End file.
